Mister Right Now
by Betty La Bonita
Summary: This is a slow burn story, with some similar elements to "Be Careful What You Wish For" only from Daniel's perspective. It's a bit of a departure for me since I tend to throw Detty together immediately! But I do love waiting for them to find one another. As Jane says, "You want nothing but patience, or give it a more fascinating name: call it hope."
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE:**

_A/N: This is sort of a reworking of some of the ideas in "Be Careful What You Ask For", only a bit more from Daniel's perspective. Hope you enjoy!_

"There you are! I got a manuscript last week that I haven't been able to put down. It's amazing! But it's unedited. It needs your magic touch. Can I put it in your capable hands to tweek?"

"I'll try, David. I'm really busy right now. Who's the author?"

"D.B. Shalube. I'm sure that's a pseudonym, and their agent said the author wishes to remain anonymous. It's their first novel. They must be pretty young and naive because they didn't even ask about a retainer!"

"Leave it on my desk. I'll take it home and look it over, see if I think it's worth our time. Who knows, maybe it's the next J.K. Rowling!" she laughed.

The workday flew by and before she knew it, she was on her way home, and began reading the manuscript by the mystery writer that her colleague had passed along to her. Even though it was technically her job to oversee the articles in New Day, she had finally learned to delegate her overwhelming workload.

Before long, she had acquired the reputation as an editor who knew how to bring out the best in even the worst writers on their staff. And that had somehow translated to books as well. A gift or a curse she wasn't quite sure; since that meant she often spent far too much of her weekends reading things that were not worth her valuable time.

However, as she sat in the back of the car, pouring over the words, this author seemed to touch her heart. It was both wistful and romantic, yet often painfully honest and tragic. The main character was selfish, rude and completely unlovable, even to himself. But after he meets a smart young woman he begins to see himself more clearly and tries to change his behavior. In some ways, it was like a real-life version of Beauty and the Beast, her favorite Disney movie. The writing style seemed very familiar to her, and she wondered if she had ever read anything else they had written.

After she finished the manuscript, early the next morning, she wandered through her condo to find some tissue and texted the agent directly, "This is Betty Suarez, editor-in-chief of…"

"New Day Magazine! Wow! David told me he knew you; that he worked with you, but to be honest, I thought he was having me on, just to get into my knickers! Or at least, trying to steal my client for himself! What do you think? Isn't it...fantastic?"

Betty smiled, taking a breath before she asked, "It's excellent. Who is the author? I feel as if I've read his work before. You're sure this is the first time he's being published?"

"Sorry, all I can share is his pen name:DB. Shalube. I do know this is his first novel, though. So…? Can you work your magic?"

"I don't know what kind of 'magic' I can perform. Honestly, I don't think it needs that much editing. It's quite good, even in rough draft. I don't want to make it "too perfect". It's very sweet, yet sad. It's like a fairy tale with a moral that leaves you wanting more and wishing you could yell at the characters, telling them to wake up and smell the coffee! Okay, fine, I LOVE IT! Yes, I'll edit it. Tell your client we have a deal." 

"Bloody fantastic! THANK YOU, Miss Suarez! You won't be sorry!"

"I'll get you the changes in the next two weeks. Normally I wouldn't take on something like this right now. I'm terribly swamped at work. But I don't want anyone else getting their hands on this. Do you think your author would agree to us publishing some excerpts as a tease in our next issue?" 

"With your circulation numbers? He'd be crazy not to! I'm going to say yes on his behalf. But I'll speak to him tomorrow and verify that, just in case."

"So...no interviews? He's sure about the nom de plume? You did say it was a 'he', right?"

"Yes. Definitely. Although the writing could be feminine, right? That's what he was going for with…"

"DB? Like "JK Rowling"? That's what I figured. The name is not overtly masculine and neither is the writing. But I can recognize a man, trying to be sensitive to women in his writing style. I could just tell. Some readers might not know for sure, though."

"Good to hear. He'll be thrilled! Thank you so much for your support, Miss Suarez."

"Betty. And sure, my pleasure. I know how hard it is to chase your dreams when other people tell you not to even try. Call your client and tell him that he's officially going to be a published author. I'll make all the necessary calls on my end. Let me know as soon as possible about the excerpts, too. Goodnight!"

"Good bye!"

"Daniel! It's Shelly Sandobal."

"Hey, Shelly. Sorry, but I can't really talk right now. I'm on my way to the doctor's office. And before you ask, I'm fine. Just a checkup. What's up?"

"I've been waiting till a decent hour to call you. I have terrific news about your manuscript! It's being published!"

Daniel took a deep breath, trying to calm himself, "Really? And you're sure I don't have to use my real name? They aren't insisting on putting my picture on the cover or asking me for some stupid bio?"

"No! No, that was understood. It's just as you specified. DB Shalube. No one will have a clue it was you who wrote it. I promise!"

"Good. That's...great! Wow! That was...fast! I guess your source was on the level about having great contacts in publishing there. Who's the publisher? Will I have heard of them here in the states?"

"No doubt. They're your competition here in the UK. In fact, I heard the old man Dunne himself flew to New York to poach your former assistant. She's the editor-in-chief now. She's made quite the name for herself here. Its Beatriz…"

"Beatriz? Wait, you mean...BETTY? Betty Suarez? She...you let HER read my book? SHIT!"

"Is there something wrong?"

"Well, yeah, I'd say so! The main character is loosely based on yours truly and she is…"

"Are you telling me Veronica in the book is BETTY SUAREZ? Seriously? Good lord! You might have warned me, Daniel! She could…"

"Sue me? Really? I mean...is it that obvious that it's her?"

"I have no bloody idea, do I? You tell me! Apparently not, or else she would have said so I imagine. She read the whole thing and loved the writing. She said it didn't need much editing. It was quite good as is."

Daniel allowed a slight smile, "Yeah. That's Betty, alright. She SAYS it's great, that it just needs a little 'tweak here and there" and before you know it, she's practically rewritten the whole piece for you! She's...pretty good. But did you really HAVE to give it to her, Shelly? Aren't there any other editors in England? I thought you guys were all born Shakespeares over there! You had to show my book to the one American I wrote it about?"

"Calm down, Daniel. I'll simply get it back from her and tell her you chickened out. That way, you and I can get together and go through it, changing the parts that could be...inflammatory before we give it to another editor."

He shook his head running his hand through his hair absently, as he stood in front of the sink in the bathroom of his doctor's office, "I'm not sure. I'll have to think about it and get back to you. I can't really focus on this until I'm done here. Can I call you back in a few hours?"

"Of course." Shelly decided to wait till Daniel had given him the thumbs up before she told him about Betty's request to publish excerpts of the book in her magazine.

Although his hair was getting a bit thinner, overall, as he looked in the mirror at himself, he could honestly say he wasn't aging too badly, looks-wise at least. A few wrinkles here and there, some grey around the temples and in his beard when he was on vacation occasionally.

As a "joke", his sister had hired a personal trainer on his last birthday ("so you don't get too fat, now that you're officially an old man", she had told him, thinking she was being hilarious instead of a rude, pain-in-the-ass). Forty-five had been very tough; it felt way too close to fifty! Mainly, he hadn't thought he would still be single at his age.

When he finished getting dressed he heard a soft rap on the door, "Are you dressed, Mr. Meade?"

"Yes, doc. You can come back in."

His doctor entered the small room and stood at a workstation, looking at information on his laptop. After a few moments, he looked at his patient, "So, do you want the good news or bad news?"

Daniel's eyebrows raised quizzically, looking somewhat fearful, "There's 'bad news'? How bad are we talking here? Like...I have the flu or I need to update my will?"

The middle-aged man smiled, shaking his head, "No, nothing like that. The good news is that your health in general is excellent. Your heart looks good, your weight is perfect, in fact, I see you've actually gained muscle. So whatever you're doing, keep it up! However, now that you're over forty-five, if you're thinking of having a family, you might want to start soon."

"Huh? A family? What...you mean, kids? Me? Why? I thought...uh...I thought guys could get...you know, I thought age wasn't a thing with men? You hear all the time about some sixty year old guy having his first child with a young wife! I mean...I guess...I didn't think about it too much, really, you know? Doesn't it depend more on the age of...the...mother?"

Daniel leaned forward, "Is there something wrong with...my swimmers or something?" His mind couldn't help wonder about DJ. Had that been the problem? After all, he had been actually seeing Lucy for several weeks and his sister (then brother, of course) swoops in and sleeps with her one time and gets her pregnant?

"Relax, Daniel. It's not an immediate concern. Your motility and sperm count still looked good in your most recent urology tests a few months ago. But now that you've turned forty-five, your fertility is going to be declining at a much faster rate. Yes, you're right, not nearly as rapidly as a woman's, but men do technically have a biological clock, too. It's just something to consider sooner than later at your age."

Daniel made a face. He was never comfortable talking about this kind of stuff, even with his doctor. What the hell was he supposed to do? Go out and see if some woman wanted to make a baby with him before he got too old? He blew out a breath, and asked, "Should I think about...putting some ...stuff on ice or something? You guys DO have security here, right?"

It might have seemed like a very strange question to his doctor, but considering the nightmare that Wilhelmina Slater had pulled on his poor father's corpse, he figured it was a valid one.

"Security? I...suppose you COULD do that, of course, yes. That's your decision, Daniel. I can give you several websites to look at and decide if you'd like to freeze your sperm now, as an extra precaution. Mainly, I was simply letting you know that if you and your significant other do plan on having children, you might want to...get busy!"

Daniel left, feeling very old and slightly depressed about his future. This was NOT supposed to be his life; thinking about putting his swimmers on ice, just in case he never met anyone he could possibly see as the future mother of his children. He had really loved thinking he was DJ's dad, years ago.

Although it had come as quite a shock at the time to think he had an eight year-old son, it had also been a welcome diversion from his own self-involved existence back then. A diversion he still longed for, after getting just a small taste of fatherhood.

Huh, him and his "S.O.", huh? Right! What "significant other"? It was pretty hard to get his wife or girlfriend pregnant when he didn't have one, no matter how ancient and decrepit his old man sperm was! He wasn't seeing anyone now. Nor did he plan to anytime soon. That ship had sailed some time ago. Not that he didn't want it at all. It just wasn't on the horizon at this point in his life.

Now he felt like he had been given a time limit on "finding the girl of his dreams". How was he supposed to look for some perfect woman to be his "Miss Right" and bear his children on a time limit according to his biological clock? He felt sorry for women who had an even shorter schedule to get their shit together and find their "soul mates"!

For the past six years, he had put most of his efforts into his writing. Finishing his Masters in Fine Arts had been somewhat of a surprise even to him. Of course, he knew his father had meant for him to perhaps get his MBA after he completed his Bachelor's degree at Harvard. But Bradford Meade was gone now.

And Daniel had nobody left to try and please anymore besides himself. And apparently, Betty. IF he decided to let her edit his book, that is! She was frankly the last person on earth he wanted to see again. Her and her "judgy" looks! He could just picture her now, scrunching up her face, making some stupid remark about how he forgot to dot his i's or cross his t's! Little Miss Perfect!


	2. Chapter 2

Mister Right Now/CH 2

After Daniel left the doctor's office, he didn't feel like going home, so he stopped for a drink, trying to sort through all the crazy thoughts swirling around in his mind.

The bartender looked up and smiled, seeing Daniel, "The usual, sir?"

Daniel smiled back at him, and nodded, wondering if it was a good thing that his "local" bartender knew him well enough to recognize his favorite drink. Hey, at least he knew when to cut himself off. Usually.

After a few stiff Scotches, he felt that tickle at the back of his brain, the one that often had gotten him into a lot of trouble years ago, the one that had urged him to do whatever stupid thing those around him were doing, whether it was Alex, or Becks, or some other idiot.

One thing was for certain, he had decided he definitely didn't want Betty Suarez publishing his book! That book was HIS baby, his work and his alone. She had nothing to do with it and he didn't want her to have her grubby little hands on it, telling him how to put his commas in a better place or whatever!

He hadn't realized he was yelling and he forgot all about the time difference when he called his agent, "SHELLY? HEY, SHELLY! This is Daniel. Daniel Meade."

He "whispered" loudly, "AKA DB! Look, I've thought about it and I want you to...uh...do what you said before. All that stuff about telling her I'm a chicken. Well, not ME, because she doesn't know it's me, but 'DB' is a chicken shit and he doesn't want her to edit it. I don't want her anywhere near my book! You got that?"

"Daniel! Do you mind? We already spoke about this earlier. Don't you remember? You sound drunk! Have you been drinking? Call me tomorrow as soon as you've sobered up. I'm going back to bed now. It's three am here! Go to sleep!"

Daniel held his phone out, "She hung up on me!"

The bartender laughed, "Well, if that call was to Europe, they ARE ahead of us, sir. So...you probably woke her up! Was that your girlfriend?"

Daniel shook his head, laughing at the thought, "Nope! I don't have one of those. Or a wife….or anyone I can have babies with and grow old together with...that's kind of sad, don't you think, Jeff?"

"My name's Jack, remember? And I guess it is. But so's being WITH the WRONG person. Hey, at least you're your own man. You don't have some old lady at home, pissed at you for being here and not coming home to her!"

Daniel made a face, and shrugged, "I guess so. But...I'm only HERE because I DON'T have anybody at home to come home to! Yaknowhatimean?"

Less than an hour later, after Jack persuaded him to switch to coffee and water, Daniel began to sober up and looked down at his text messages somewhat shamefully. He really had been annoying poor Shelly. He would have to order her some flowers or something to apologize for being such a pain in the ass.

Once he got home, he flopped into his recliner, and switched on some old sappy movie and fell asleep.

Shelly sighed, wishing she had thought to switch her phone off the previous night, especially after she realized Daniel Meade was drunk texting and then eventually drunk dialing her!

She showered to try and knock out the cobwebs, and put on her workout clothes, stopping off to get a cup of coffee at Costa on her way so she could survive the insane screaming psycho babble of her Zumba instructor this early after practically no sleep! She had on her sunglasses to disguise the bags under her eyes with no makeup.

"Oh, excuse me! I'm so sorry!" a lovely young woman bumped into her, spilling her coffee on her white tee shirt.

"AH!" Shelly pulled off her sunglasses and took the napkins the woman was handing her, trying to wipe at the stain.

"OHMYGOD! That looks terrible! I'm such a klutz! I...I'm…"

"You're Betty! Betty Suarez, aren't you?" Shelly's shock at literally running into the very woman who held her future in her hands.

Betty was still trying to help her, but Shelly grabbed her hands and shook her head, "Don't worry about all that, love! It's me! Shelly! I'm Da...I'm the agent who represents DB Shalube! We spoke yesterday, remember?"

"You're Shelly? Are you...stalking me?"

Shelly laughed, "Stalking YOU? Excuse me? By MAKING you spill your coffee on me?"

"Right. I guess...I just didn't realize we lived so closely to one another."

"I don't live THAT close. I deliberately work out about a mile away from my flat, so I can at least get in my steps to and from the gym, in case I meet a lovely gentleman there and end up doing more flirting than sweating!"

Betty laughed, "I see! Well, regardless, you're doing better than I am. At least you're walking there! It was all I could do to make it to the coffee shop this morning. Let me at least get you another coffee and pay for your dry cleaning ...or maybe another shirt."

Shelly smiled, thinking that now that she knew who "Victoria" really was, she could see what Daniel fell in love with. She was very sweet and seemed smart and funny. Real. Genuine. That definitely applied. She was hard to hate. Even though a big part of her wanted to. In any case, she had to do her job. She saw her opportunity. She leaned forward and put her hand on Betty's, "That's very kind of you to offer, but not necessary. There is something you can do for me, though."

"What's that? Please don't tell me you want an exercise buddy!"

Shelly laughed, "No! I...usually either take one of those fast-paced, crazy classes and try my best to keep up or just do the elliptical and as many of the weight machines as I have the energy to stand."

"Then, what can I do for you? I noticed you didn't even ask about a retainer. Don't tell me 'DB' isn't interested in making money for writing his book?"

"Of course! Although, I'm afraid he's changed his mind about publishing. He's getting scared. He says he's not ready to share his story with the world quite yet."

Betty looked at Shelly as though she was looking right through her, trying to read her thoughts, "I see. I'm very disappointed to hear that! Is there anything I can do to change his mind...again?"

She was quite certain there was, but she wasn't going to make it that easy for the lovely Latina. This American had already had her chance and blown it. Daniel Meade was a very handsome, interesting, talented man. A man Shelly had decided to at least "have a go at" herself. It was her turn with Daniel.

But you know what they say, 'keep your friends close, and your enemies closer'. So she smiled and gestured to her stained blouse, then outside, "I'll tell you what, luv, how about we go have a cuppa at my place instead of paying for this overpriced, sugar-saturated crap? I'll change my shirt and perhaps we can think of a good idea together.

I wasn't really up for exercising that much anyway. You did me a favor! My silly client kept me up all night, calling me and texting, telling me how he was losing his nerve! I swear, men can be the biggest babies!"

"Yes, they can. Okay. I'm game to team up to talk your DB into publishing with Dunne. Can you tell me...anything about him? Is he English? Or European? I'm guessing American."

Shelly shrugged, smiling at her competition,"That was easy. He uses American slang terms in his writing. Fine. I'll give you that much. He is. But that's all I'm admitting."

After she had changed and put on a dab of makeup so she didn't feel quite so ugly, Shelly handed Betty her tea, "Chamomile?"

Betty smiled, "Yes, thank you! I should really cut down on coffee, anyway. Wow, you're really beautiful!"

Shelly laughed, "You mean...with makeup? Thank you. You're no slouch yourself. So...about my client. What do you suggest we do to convince him to publish?

He's not...really after a big paycheck. That's not what's the most important thing to him. He's just trying to prove that he has talent, I think. It's more about his pride, his desire to be…taken seriously as a writer."

Betty tilted her head to the side as a smile spread across her face, "You're in love with him, aren't you?"

"Who, me? Of course not! Don't be silly! We've only met once." Just then, there was a knock on the door and Shelly got up to answer. The embarrassing display of roses, lilies and orchids made her eyes light up.

She saw the card and quickly grabbed it, making sure it didn't reveal Daniel's real name. Luckily, it just read, "Sorry I was such a pain in the ass! -D".

Betty watched her reactions curiously, thinking she definitely saw a woman who at the very least had a huge crush, "From your mystery client?" she asked.

"Mmhmm...it seems he has sobered up and remembered there actually is a time difference between America and England."

"I see. I might have an idea. Tell him you need to see him. Face to face. Speak to him before he throws away his future out of fear. Tell him to keep his roses and stop being such a chicken shit. If he wants to walk away from a million dollar book deal that could make him a household name, he at least needs to tell you so in person."

Shelly raised her eyebrow "Indeed! And once I "have him" here...will YOU be joining in to try and convince him to sign with you? You know, I do still plan to protect his anonymity. Even if he's being a tad childish!"

"From his own publisher? I promise you, I wouldn't dream of violating his privacy to the public."

"Unfortunately, Miss Suarez, you're NOT his publisher."

"Yet! Look, you sought me out, remember? I can really help DB, make sure his talent is celebrated, admired. I see his heart. You wanted me to edit his book because you know I'm the best. He needs me! I can help showcase his talent like nobody else!"

"No offense, Miss Suarez, but there ARE other editors in London you know."

"Maybe. But he's American. So am I. I really feel a connection to his writing. I know I can give him the voice he's looking for."

"You really don't like hearing no, do you?"

Betty walked up to her and shook her head, as she grabbed her purse to leave and looked over her shoulder, "Something you should know about me is: I don't give up."

"Neither do I."

Betty left Shelly to enjoy her flowers and call DB to thank him for them. And use the idea of persuading the man to come to England that she had deliberately planted in her head.

"Hey! Did you get my flowers?" 

"I did. Thank you, Daniel."

"You're welcome. I'm really sorry! I know I was a total dick! I was…"

"Drunk? Yes, so I gathered after the first two minutes of your texts and definitely when I spoke to you."

"So, anyway. I thought about the uh...offer. I think you were right; I need to do some of my own editing. Do you think you could help me go through the draft and make sure it won't have anything that could…"

"Piss off your lovely Betty?"

"MY...love...wait, what do you mean?"

"She's quite beautiful, Daniel."

He sounded totally panicked, "I...how did you...did you TALK to her? Tell me you didn't…"

"Rat you out? Of course not, darling! I'm not a fool. Your flowers arrived whilst she was over having tea, though. Good thing you didn't sign them with your real name. She's rather a snoop!"

"BETTY...was there, having TEA with you? What the hell?"

"Relax, darling. It seems we frequent the same coffee shop and she's quite the klutz!"

"WHAT? I...she...DAMMIT, Shelly! Tell me what happened! Exactly! What did you say to her and what did she say...word for word?"

Shelly rolled her eyes, "Look, just get your well-toned arse back here, okay? We need to have a bit of a chat, luv. Face to face!"


	3. Chapter 3

Daniel hung up the phone, throwing it on his bed as if it had bitten him. He put up his hand to run through his hair, but stopped himself, remembering his hair stylist's words of advice to try and stop that particular habit unless he wanted to have his hair continue to get thinner!

This was nuts! He had no desire to fly off to London, to "talk" to Shelly about his manuscript! First of all, he already told her several times (he remembered that much, drunk or not!) that he definitely did NOT want to have Betty Suarez editing his work! And now she was having tea and crumpets with the enemy? WHY?

He steeled himself for what lay ahead. He knew damn well just how sweet and innocent Betty could seem when she wanted something. And now, apparently, she decided she wanted his book! Well, she couldn't have it, damnit!

In fact, she was the last person on earth he wanted picking at the words that he had poured over, with his heart and soul, sweat and endless days and nights of not eating or sleeping! This was a fucking nightmare!

Part of him worried about how Shelly had perceived his attempt at an apology, too. He knew he shouldn't have sent flowers! That was a rookie mistake. It was something Betty had "trained him" to do when he messed up and pissed off a woman. But now, it seemed Shelly might have taken it as something more personal than he meant it.

What was that "well-toned ass" crack about? He thought he had perhaps sensed a little…"sexual tension" when they met to discuss his book, three months ago. But since they lived a continent apart and had only kept in touch by phone, text or email ever since, he had pushed it out of his mind, thinking it didn't matter.

But now...if he DID get on a plane, he was scared of what it might mean. Not only afraid of what kind of message he might be sending to Shelly, leading her on, encouraging her to think he might...have feelings for her, but he knew eventually he would also have to face Betty. And that absolutely wasn't something he wanted to deal with.

He had hoped writing that damn book would somehow exorcise his feelings for her. Feelings he still hadn't quite come to terms with, even after all this time. Hell, she had her own life to live now. One that didn't involve him anymore. He was positive he was the last person on earth she even gave a thought about nowadays.

As soon as Betty got home, she peeled off her raincoat, and sighed as she took out some soup and curled up in her well-worn easy chair, to take another look at the book she felt she might never get to see again. She knew this book was meant for her to edit, it spoke to her, as much or more than magazines had when she was growing up.

But she was worried Shelly and this silly "DB" author might keep it out of her reach. It didn't bother her so much that she wouldn't get the credit for editing the manuscript as much as that she genuinely feared that in someone else's hands, it might not get the attention and respect it really deserved.

She was positive that she knew this author's intent, that she definitely could guide him, and work with him to coax the very best out of him. She had never felt so connected to a story before. She particularly identified with the main female antagonist, Veronica so much, she felt she knew what that character was thinking and could practically predict what she was going to say or do before she even read it!

She had to find out who the author really was and make her case to him before Shelly talked him into working with another editor! The look in her eyes when she saw the flowers and the expression on her face as she spoke about DB's purpose for writing said it all to Betty. The woman could deny it all she wanted, she was clearly falling hard for "DB"! And for some reason, she seemed almost jealous of Betty, after meeting her in person today.

Why the sudden change in Shelly's attitude, Betty had no idea, but it seemed to be a totally different situation than she was lead to believe from the excited phone conversation the night before. Something big had changed. Had someone told Shelly and/or her mystery writer that Betty wasn't good at her job, or Dunne wasn't an amazing publishing firm? Who would do such a thing?

She had received nothing but praise from her colleagues, the press and public for the past several years and Mr. Dunne loved her crazy work ethic and greatly appreciated all the long hours she always put in to make certain every issue of New Day was as perfect as possible.

She picked up her phone, "David. It's Betty. I need to know something. Did you...um...how well do you know Shelly Sandobal?"

"How WELL? I...um...she...well, okay, fine, we went out a few times."

"I see. And did you...I'm sorry to be so blunt, but did you sleep with her?"

"Honestly, I...tried to! But she...didn't really seem all that into me. So I backed off after the second date. At least, I THOUGHT it was supposed to be a date! She made it pretty clear she just considered it a business dinner, though. She flirted and flattered me, but I could see it was all about getting her guy's book published.

I mean, hell, we've all "sold ourselves" sometimes, so I nodded and took the manuscript and started to toss it, because my manly pride was hurt. But I flipped through it and got hooked, like I told you. After I read it, I knew I couldn't be a dick about it just because she wounded my male ego and that I had to be professional and pass it onto you. You're going to publish it, right?"

"I want to! I told her last night I read it and wanted to edit it for him and at first she seemed thrilled. Then today, I ran into her at Costa coffee and she pulled a total one eighty and acted like I was poison! She claimed "DB" got scared and decided he doesn't want to "share it" yet. But I got the distinct impression it was just me she doesn't want.

Honestly, I think she's got a huge crush on the guy and she is afraid that a young female editor will steal him away or something. She seemed almost jealous of me! When I brought it up she denied it and said they've only met once. But while I was there, he sent her a huge bouquet! I don't know; it's very weird! Something fishy is going on! I smell it!"

"That is quite strange! I suppose I could see if Harold can offer to be the one to work with the author. He's very good."

"He is. I know. I thought of that, too. I just...don't know if he will be able to bring out all the angst that I see between the two lead characters, though. I especially ADORE Veronica!"

He laughed, "I knew you would! She's just like you! She's so...driven and fierce and dynamic."

"Thank you! I WISH I was like her! She's an intense, amazing protagonist, that "Dale" who is obviously really the author himself treats almost like the main antagonist! It's brilliant! I HAVE to edit this book! I still have the manuscript right here. She hasn't actually asked for it back.

But...I don't know how to convince her and her writer to let me keep it! I'm actually overdue for some vacation time. I'm tempted to "accidentally" throw it into my carryon bag for something to read and head to New York. Maybe at least stall the inevitable until we can think of a way to change DB's heart!

What do you think? Is that a terrible, evil plan? I feel like I'm channeling Wilhelmina Slater or something just saying that outloud! It's technically stealing! I'd be "kidnapping" his precious manuscript! He's going to hate me!"

David burst out laughing, "OH Good Lord! It sounds as if you've had too much caffeine again, luv! Are you having an argument with yourself? I can almost picture a tiny "angel Betty" on one of your shoulders and "Devil Beatriz" on the other, trying to determine which path to choose! Do let me know which road you take, will you, dear?"

"Shut up, David! You're no help at all! You know I HATE Beatriz! I only use it to sign my byline because of that really popular Betty on the news here and because when I first came to England I thought it might sound less American so I'd be taken more seriously in the UK."

"Yes, yes. I remember. You thought we'd think "Beatriz SUAREZ" sounded a right proper English name, was it?"

"Haha! I could have a Latino stepfather or ex-husband or something and still be English myself!"

"Of course, darling. Anyway, keep me posted on the case of the mystery writer. IF you do intend on going on holiday with his book, just make certain you don't lose it, like you told me you did that time at your fashion job! Who knows if this author even has another copy! Plus, you wouldn't want your neighborhood "hoochie" I believe you referred to her as to steal it, as well!"

Betty laughed, "Oh my God! That was a very LONG time ago! It seems like a lifetime ago…"

"Betty? Are you still there? Oh...I understand. You miss your 'papi' and the rest of your family, eh? Perhaps it IS time for you to pop off on holiday, luv. Just don't get frisked by security for stealing a best selling book!"

"You're so NOT funny, David! I'm hanging up now. Goodbye!"

Betty chewed on her bottom lip, contemplating whether or not she should go home for a quick visit. It had been a very long time, after all.

She picked up the manuscript again and continued reading, after she finished her soup and fell asleep, picturing herself as "Veronica". It didn't quite seem real, however. It was obvious to her as both a woman and particularly as an editor that the author idolized this character far too much and put her up on a pedestal, which had ultimately doomed any chance they might have had for a romantic relationship and kept him in the "friend zone" so long he simply lost hope and gave up before he should have.

The tragic ending of the book is one of the things that Betty loved about it. The poignancy of star-crossed lovers is what "sold" romantic stories like Romeo and Juliet and Titanic. As an editor she knew that was the "hook" that would make this story sell far more than any "happy ever after" tale ever would. Unrequited love was so bittersweet and ultimately received far more respect, especially for a first novel. The writing was better because he was so hopeless, so lost. It gave the character far more depth and intensity.

But personally, she could feel the pain the writer was so clearly trying to purge through his writing. It was so real, so raw, so deep and sad, that it made Betty want to find the man and slap him across the face, and shake him, telling him to turn his world upside down, run across the airport, or some equally sappy "grand gesture", to do whatever it took to let his real "Veronica" know how much he truly, and deeply loved her! She desperately wanted the real life happy ending for this poor, tortured man she had never met!

She pulled out her suitcase, "Hey, Hilda! I just booked a flight. I'm taking some time off this coming week. I'll see you Saturday. I have something I need to do while I'm there. Oh, by the way, have you...heard how Daniel's doing?"

"Daniel? Why are you asking about him? I thought you had that editor there who was always hitting on you? He's cute."

"David? No way! He's...a player!"

"HE'S a player? And sorry, you're asking about your ex-boss, the SUPER player? Why are you even thinking about him, anyway?"

"I don't know. I just...read something that sort of reminded me of him I guess. Anyway, I'll see you soon!"

"Can't wait, Sis!"

"Okay, I'd better pack. I'll text you my flight info in the morning. Love you! Oh, don't tell anybody I'm coming. I want to surprise everyone."

"You got it! Bye, Betty!"

The next afternoon, as she boarded the plane, Betty patted the book in her carry-on bag, smiling as she remembered Gina Gambarro. My how times had changed!

She sent out a forward for all her email to let everyone know she was "out of the office" for the week.

It wasn't ideal timing, but she had finally learned to let go and allow her staff to do their jobs and relax, without always trying to micromanage every detail. Honestly, she needed her old friend's opinion. She hadn't heard from her old boss/former best friend in years or even spoken to him. But she was counting on their once strong bond to be there when she needed it.

She hoped he didn't have some annoying, clingy girlfriend (or God forbid, some crazy woman, like Renee Slater!) who would be threatened because Betty needed Daniel's opinion on what to do about trying to "stalk" her mystery author so she could convince him in person that she was the best person to edit his book! He was the only man she really ever trusted.


	4. Chapter 4

Daniel tried his best to "suck it up" as his sister had told him and deal with business, no matter how unpleasant. After all, since he had essentially walked away from his father's company and decided to be his own man, he had chosen to become a writer. So he needed to take care of any misunderstandings that he might have caused with his agent, and simply tell her he intended to keep their relationship strictly a professional one.

He would apologize for calling her while he had been drinking and reassure her it wouldn't happen again and let her know that him sending flowers was only meant as a courteous gesture of remorse, NOT as a romantic overture. He hoped he could say that without hurting her feelings or pissing her off to the point of her yelling at him and telling him to go to hell.

Other than the drunk texts and drunk-dialing her, then sending flowers, he felt like he had always been very professional with her. He had felt slightly uncomfortable when they met in person and she put her hand on top of his, looking him in the eyes and vowing that she was going to make sure his book got published.

At the time, he just took it as her really liking his book and being excited about doing her job, though, not that she was coming onto him. What had suddenly flipped her switch and made her insist on him flying there to her?

He HATED London! He was the talent, why didn't she come to him? Okay, even as he thought that, he realized how self-absorbed and douchey he sounded!

Technically, other than the "letters from the editor" at Mode and Player, he wasn't even published yet, and that was at his father's company! Still, he really hated flying commercial...yeah, that sounded VERY spoiled, too. He could almost hear Betty's high-pitched little voice telling him that! SHIT!

He slammed closed his suitcase, and adjusted his tie, then undid it and pulled it off. He was at least going to be more casual, now. If he was going to be taken seriously as a writer, he no longer had to "dress the part" of a fashion editor!

He looked in his closet and pulled out several pairs of jeans, sweaters and tee shirts and quickly took off his button down shirt, and slid one of the tees on, and changed out of his Gucci slacks and into the jeans.

He sent a polite, but succinct text to Shelly with his flight times and deliberately left out what hotel he would be staying at during his very BRIEF visit to discuss his novel at a well-lit, public cafe the afternoon after he arrived.

When he spoke to her he would completely dial down the charm and keep things strictly business, so she got the message, loud and clear; he definitely wasn't on the menu!

As far as the other matter; his fear of facing Betty, he told himself he would be okay. He knew he was overreacting, panicking like he had. After all, London was a huge city. There was really no reason for him to worry about seeing her. It had a population somewhere over eight MILLION people, for God's sake, even larger than New York!

Just because he flew there to speak to Shelly, and sign paperwork to make damn sure his book was edited by a different company other than Dunne, didn't mean he would arbitrarily "run into" Betty!

Although, somehow, it seemed Shelly had managed to do precisely that! He was trying to picture the two women having tea together. What the hell was that about? Did the universe really hate him? Still, it was going to be fine.

He would do his best to keep his distance from Dunne Publishing while he was there, that's all. And tell Shelly to "lose" Betty's number and refrain from having her over for "tea" anymore!

He tried to control his breathing as he headed to JFK. Relax! He told himself. It was so messed up right now that some little part of him felt he needed one of Betty's silly pep talks to calm his nerves!

Once he was seated on the plane, he only had one drink so he could relax. (He had no intention of overindulging again!) But he did want to be able to get some sleep on the flight.

He felt a tickle on his cheek and looked up to see Betty, straddling him and kissing him, somewhat like he had imagined her doing years ago when Renee had accused Betty of having a crush on him.

Only now, she was all grown up and gorgeous. He closed his eyes again, tightly, only to feel her soft lips, kissing their way down his neck.

He was scared to death to open his eyes, as he smelt her sweet breath and heard her whisper, "Mmm...where have you been all this time, Daniel? I really missed you!"

Before he knew what was happening, he felt his tee shirt raise and she began kissing his stomach and chest. "Aww...my big bad, sexy DB! I KNEW the minute I read your book, that was YOU, Daniel! I also recognized your writing and the character you wrote about me! You're so in love with "Veronica", it's obvious!

And did you really think I couldn't crack your silly little "code"? Daniel and Betty-DB, and Shalube was the alias your mom always used at the Four Seasons! Simple! Cause I'm brilliant! And beautiful! Didn't you miss ME all this time?"

He let out a deep sigh, figuring, hell, he KNEW somewhere in his brain that this was simply a hallucination, so who cares, right? "Mmhmm! I did! SO much, Betty! You have no idea!"

He held her face in his hands and pulled her to him for a kiss, but of course, once he opened his eyes, there was no one there!

He looked around and gratefully saw that the lights were out and everyone else around him seemed to be asleep as well! CRAP! He hadn't had a hallucination that intense in years! It felt so real!

He could almost taste her lips on his skin...he tried to shake it off. He took out a magazine from the seat and saw her face inside. Her magazine, her words. SHIT! This was a huge mistake! He shouldn't be here. He wasn't ready to face her. He wasn't sure he ever would be.

He wanted to put it down, but he couldn't make himself. He had to read what she said. He was shocked when he realized that she was surely talking about him.

_Letter from the Editor-in-chief: _

_New Day. April issue._

_This month has often been full of regret for me over the years. I typically find myself feeling as if I haven't done all I could to improve in the past year. You see, my birthday is on the twenty-third of April. _

_I always loved sharing a birthday with the most famous writer of all time! Or what is THOUGHT to be his birthday, anyway. You would think that might make everyone remember my birthday, but it still didn't help some people. _

_I haven't felt much like celebrating recently, however. Although I absolutely love living here and exploring my new home in England, I did give up a lot when I left. _

_I walked away from a comfortable career path, my home, friends and family back in New York. I also lost one very dear friend when I left. One I fear I may never get back. _

_Sometimes, following your dreams requires sacrifices that you're not always sure of the price you have to pay until it's too late to fix. Maybe one day, my friend will find it in his heart to forgive me for leaving him behind to find mine. In the meantime, Happy Birthday, Will! Thanks for the inspiration!" -Beatriz S._

Was it just his imagination (again) or was she talking about him? She was right, of course. She did lose him. Because he was too selfish and childish when she left New York to handle her newfound fame, her success, her taking the spotlight away from him.

He was a big baby and as soon as he saw how much of a star she was turning into in her new surroundings, he got jealous and retreated back to his own little cocoon. It had been a slap in the face for him to realize that no one knew him in London.

Outside New York and the fashion world, he was a nobody. The paparazzi didn't follow him here, they didn't care who he dated or what crazy thing he did, what clubs he went to.

He thought that was what he wanted, a fresh start with no special treatment. But he discovered that he was envious of Betty's rising star. He knew it wasn't right. It was her time to shine.

She certainly deserved all the praise and success she got here and he knew it. She worked her ass off. He didn't so much resent her for becoming a star as he did the realization that on his own, out here in the rest of the world, he was no longer a "big deal".

He tried to stay and support her, still be her "good friend, Daniel", her buddy, her pal. But that no longer held up, either. He couldn't just be that for her anymore. Not because he didn't want to encourage her.

He knew she had always been there for him and he should now be lifting her up, helping her. But it was too hard for him to stay in the background. He didn't know how to "hold her purse" and not be…more to her than a mentor or buddy.

He had felt his growing love and desire for her change their friendship to the point that he knew he had to run away before he did something stupid and ruin all they had built by cheapening it into his "usual" sexual conquest. Betty deserved more than that. What if he messed it up like he always did?

Yes, he realized the irony that, by leaving London and cutting her out of his life, he gave up on their friendship anyway. But at least this way, it could stay "untarnished" in their memories, it could be this one, perfect thing he actually hadn't screwed up with sex. Sometimes, though, he couldn't help but wonder if letting go was really the best thing for either of them.

He obviously hadn't been able to simply "move on", he was practically held hostage by his own inner demons to start writing. And if it DID become some big seller, he knew he couldn't face all the scrutiny and press and questions about his inspiration. Hence the need for his anonymity. And judging from Betty's recent letter, she regretted leaving him.

Should he just face her and let her know he was "DB"? No! That would mean ruining all his hard work. He still had doubts about letting Betty do the editing to his book in the first place. No matter how he saw her personally. He simply had to get that manuscript out of her hands.

Yes, of course, he knew she was an excellent editor and could do a great job. But since she obviously hadn't figured out that he was "Dale" and she was "Veronica", that was the only way she would be able to do so unbiasedly.

Once she knew he had portrayed her as the "villain" of his novel, it would be impossible for her to remain neutral enough not to change how she saw it and thereby change the book. He wanted to leave it as a tragedy. Because it was. His whole life was a tragedy. It once had its moments, of course. Like a lot of the parts she was in, back at Mode. She had brought light and life to his otherwise insane existence, it was true.

But her friendship and hope had only been a tease for him. After she took off to pursue her own dreams, he had felt that ray of sunshine she brought with her slowly disappear, until he was left alone and sad again, with only the faint whispers of her voice, the bittersweet memories of a life he would never have without her in it. That was far more tragic to him than any stupid Shakespearen play!

"Shelly? I'm in London. I just arrived. I'll meet you at the Walkie Talkie building tomorrow at noon. I made us a reservation. Please bring my manuscript and we'll discuss how we want to proceed with it. I may have someone in mind to edit it in the U.S. I'll talk to you later. Bye!"

When Shelly got Daniel's rather curt text, she flew into a panic. He had someone in mind in the U.S.? What the hell was that about? She had no contacts in the states! That would cut her out of the deal completely if he had gone and found his own editor! Besides, Shelly hadn't completely ruled out using Betty Suarez, as determined as her client was to do so.

Yes, she was too close to the project, technically. But as long as the woman didn't realize she WAS the villain in the book, she was still the best editor for the job! She instinctively recognized Daniel's writing as familiar, whether she knew who he was or not. She clearly wanted to do the editing and had a "heart" for the story and its characters.

No matter what she may want to do with Daniel in the bedroom, Shelly was first and foremost a professional! And she was still convinced that Betty was the best editor for Daniel's book, perhaps even more so after meeting the woman in person.

She thought of what to say to Betty, how to bring things back to a less personal level and convince her that she could persuade her client to change his mind after all and edit his book. She had already gone through all her other contacts and knew that no matter how much she threatened to take it back and how much Daniel threw his little five-year old tantrums, Betty was the one they both needed to best shape his work into the best-seller they all envisioned it to be.

She really needed some coffee, though! She had been running around, trying to find anyone else that could fit the bill and had been up all night, working on this. Then, she received Daniel's cryptic little text, letting her know he had arrived in London and wanted to meet. In a very public touristy place. She got his message, loud and clear. He wasn't interested in her. She rolled her eyes. Now that she had met the true object of his desire, she knew that the fact that he had no interest in her as anything more than his agent was most likely because he had never gotten over Miss Suarez!

The curvy latina had obviously cast her spell on poor Daniel and Shelly felt his desire and his feelings of self-sacrifice that had turned into painful ashes after he tried to just walk away and let Betty "fly away, like the beautiful bird she was. Veronica no longer needed him to stand beside her. In fact, he recognized that she was the strong one, she was the real mentor all along.

Maybe her once sweet nature had turned cruel, but it was only her determination that made her seem to become that way to Dale now. She knew exactly who she was. She always had. She had never really needed him to begin with. He needed her. And perhaps he always would. But he realized, if he loved her, he had to let her go.

How could he live without her? What he once loved, he now despised. He got a glimpse of how amazing her love could be, but he also knew that she didn't value him as much as she did her own aspirations. That made Dale's love for her turn to hate."


	5. Chapter 5

After Shelly showered and dressed, pairing a strategically low-cut red blouse with a black pencil skirt and red heels, she put on the finishing touches to her make-up. If she was going to lose Daniel Meade to his long lost love, she sure as hell wasn't going to just hand him over on a silver platter without a fight! The man was at the very least going to see what he was missing!

It pained her that she had had to text her new "frenemy" that after giving it some thought, she agreed that it was in her client's best interest to go with Dunne Publishing after all and that she intended to do everything in her power to convince DB of that fact.

But who knows, maybe he really did "hate" Betty. Probably not, though. After all, Veronica wasn't real. She was a fictional character. Daniel could write her as some evil villainous who broke hearts and didn't care (like some poor guy she got fired for no reason and a goofy rich guy), but that didn't mean the real person was like that. Betty Suarez seemed...nice, she had to concede.

Maybe Daniel was just taking creative license because his heart was broken. Shelly was well aware that absence really does make the "heart grow fonder". And often things that once seemed like huge obstacles can be swept aside in the heat of a passionate reunion.

"Miss, you really need to be seated now. We're about to put on the seatbelt sign and taxi…"

Betty got up, waving her phone, "I can't leave! I can't leave London right now! I'm sorry! I just got a life and death emergency! My...brother is on the donor list for a new heart and he found a match! PLEASE, let me off the plane, NOW"

The other passengers naturally heard Betty's lie and loudly urged the flight crew to allow her to deboard, since they hadn't technically started to taxi away from the gate yet.

She felt incredibly guilty for making up such a huge lie, but she honestly didn't think the fact that she had accidentally received some highly privileged information about her new potential writer and needed to act on it immediately would have worked to get her off the plane. If she didn't act fast, she might lose her opportunity.

She rushed to the Walkie Talkie restaurant, glad she only had a small carry-on bag on the plane so she didn't look too much like a homeless person when she crashed Shelly's meeting with DB Shalube at noon today.

Evidently, Shelly had been so excited when DB naturally came to London (like Betty knew he would), that she texted him right after she had texted Betty. She THOUGHT she was texting him anyway. Instead, she sent Betty the text that she would be happy to meet him at the Walkie Talkie at noon.

Betty had no idea ten years ago how grateful she would be to Wilhelmina Slater for MAKING her walk a mile in stilettos. Because now, she was somehow able to practically run in hers, without tripping! Which for her, was something of a miracle.

Shelly spotted Daniel as she walked closer to his table. He stood and smiled at her, seeming rather guarded and a little fearful when he saw her. She wondered if he was so into Betty that he was totally immune to her outfit. He leaned towards her but only gave her a pat on her shoulder as he walked behind her, pulling out her chair for her, "Hello, Shelly. It's good to see you again. How have you been?"

She took a deep breath, ready to defend her decision to him, hoping to appeal to his sense of pride in his writing and his common sense as well, and that she could convince the man he was being a big baby and he needed to grow a pair!

This was business, not personal! If Betty Suarez was the one who could put his book on the best-seller list, she didn't care how much of a "painful memory" it was for Daniel, he would just have to deal with it. Hell, she would have slept with David to "seal the deal" if she thought he actually had known Betty well enough to put it in her hands! The guy clearly was into her and he wasn't a bad looking bloke.

"I've been well, thank you. Other than having a few sleepless nights recently!"

Daniel sighed, taking out his napkin and staring down at his lap for a moment, "Yeah. About that. I'm very sorry I called when I had been drinking, Shelly! It was extremely unprofessional of me! I shouldn't have bothered you and of course, I forgot about the time difference, so...I…"

"SHIT, oh bloody hell! Daniel, you've...you've GOT to get out of here! NOW!" she was staring in disbelief at her phone as she glanced at it when she got an email notification and her eyes grew wide with the realization of what she had done.

"Huh? Leave? What for? What's going on?"

She showed him her phone, "Because! I was so tired this morning when I texted you, I screwed up and accidentally sent a confirmation of our meeting to...Betty, thinking it was you! She's probably on her way here as we speak!"

He stared at her phone dumbly for a moment, then put his hand over his eyes, "Oh my God!"

Shelly lost her cool demeanor, and was clearly panicked now, "Daniel, I'm SO SORRY! I don't know what the hell I was thinking! I was so tired! I….please don't fire me!"

He shook his head and put his hand on top of hers, "Of course not! It's okay! I'll just go back to my hotel right now. We can meet later, somewhere else and ditch her. Oh, where is my manuscript? You did bring it, right?"

"No. I don't exactly have it with me. But...come on, Daniel. We don't have time for this right now. YOU need to leave! I'll stay and get rid of her. You go ahead! I'll call you after she leaves and we'll meet somewhere for dinner or something."

"Fine! But please bring the manuscript with you next time!"

He got up, throwing several bills down as he hurried away, looking around nervously as Shelly shakily drank her glass of water and asked the waiter for a Bloody Mary and looked over the menu, glancing towards the exit as she watched Daniel leave quickly.

Such a waste, she thought! The man really did have a superior posterior! She allowed a small smile at her little pun. Too bad she couldn't write anything interesting herself, so she didn't have to go through all this pampering and praising writers who may have known how to turn a phrase, but didn't more often than not didn't know how to do anything for themselves.

They were a rather helpless lot, overall. Daniel actually seemed slightly more intelligent than many of his peers perhaps, but he was stubborn as a mule and terribly childish to boot!

She was just about to order her second drink to accompany her appetizer when she spotted her nemesis out of the corner of her eye, approaching her table with what looked like luggage and a laptop case, as well as her regular handbag on her shoulder. She seemed quite encumbered for such a diminutive woman. Yet she wore a lovely pair of Louboutins that Shelly couldn't help but envy and did quite well, rushing on them, even with all her "baggage".

She abruptly "plopped" down on the seat Daniel had only recently left and dropped her things around her on the ground and another vacant seat, as she gulped down what should have been Daniel's glass of water all at once, and set it down hard on the table, leaning forward, "So where is he?"

"Who?"

She glanced at her watch, rolling her eyes, as she tried to catch her breath, "Don't give me that! DB! It's only eleven forty-five! He should be here any minute! What does he look like? Is he old, young? Short, tall? Blonde, brunette?" Betty looked around the restaurant curiously."

"And just how do you know that he's on his way here?"

"You know very well how! You accidentally sent me a text meant for him this morning!"

"And you took that as an invitation to just "show up" to someone else's personal meeting? Tell me, Miss Suarez, are all American's this rude and presumptuous?"

Betty met Shelly's glare confidently and shook her head, as she waved over the waiter, "No. Just ones like me who know how to get what they want. So I take it you realized what you did and sent him away so I wouldn't be able to speak to him myself? Still trying to protect his "anonymity", even from me? That tells me you most likely haven't actually convinced him that you know I'm the best editor for his book yet, have you?"

Shelly tossed back her second drink and held up the empty glass to the waiter for another as he came to get Betty's order, "I didn't have a chance! I knew if you came running here trying to take control, you'd scare him off!"

"Scare him off? Why? He's really that...shy? Is he some kind of hermit or total recluse or something? You have to give me...something! Tell me a little about the man if you expect me to get inside his head and understand what he's trying to say in the book."

Shelly nodded, "I can do that. I can answer questions about the book and what he has shared with me about how he wants it to be perceived. Will that help?"

Betty took out a small notebook and started to take notes, "Okay. Go ahead. I guess the main thing I need to know...what is Dale's ultimate take on Veronica? Does he see her as...unattainable? Out of his reach?"

"He sees her as...heartless and cruel. I know that's exactly how he wants to portray Veronica. He doesn't want his readers to be fooled by her sweet "act".

"You thought it was an act? I felt like it seemed very real!"

"That's what DB told me."

"Oh, really? Okay. I was confused about their socio-economic and professional status a bit at the end, because he was so much higher status than her at the beginning of the book, but at the end, it seemed as if they had switched places or something. He wrote that Dale felt as if she was looking down on him and thought she was too good for him. Even though...she actually never said anything like that!

He seems...I mean DB now, to be very bitter about "losing" Veronica. He treated her moving up the corporate ladder as if she was somehow stabbing him in the back! When all she was really doing was following her own career path. It makes you stop "rooting" for Dale a bit. You always want your readers to see things through the eyes of the main protagonist.

But towards the end, Dale seems...sort of spoiled and childish. He acts very selfishly and blames Veronica for his own failures. We might need to do some editing there. Also, I know he wants it to end as a tragic tale of love lost. And I agree; that's much more poignant and affecting.

But...I've got to ask, what about DB's "real life "Veronica"? Isn't there any hope there? It's so...sad! I really found myself thinking if only...DB had been more open about his feelings and more supportive to Veronica...well, maybe things could actually work out for them! Don't you think?"

Shelly wasn't going to touch that one. She merely shrugged, "I guess you'll just have to ask him that yourself!"

Betty smiled and nodded, "You're absolutely right. I need to. This is silly, Shelly! I'm happy that I have your support again and you want me to edit this book. And I certainly have no problem keeping his identity a secret from the press and public. We could even play up the whole mystery writer, not letting anyone know for sure if he's a male or female. All of that will pique their interest.

But you need to tell your client that in order to really do it justice, I HAVE to meet him and work with him in person! I need to speak to him and…"

Shelly shook her head, closing her eyes, unsure of what to say, "You CAN'T! You just...can't!"

"But...that doesn't make any sense! Why not?"

"Because, Betty. I'M DB! And you are NOT getting your hands on my book to edit it! Is that clear enough for you? Do you have it with you?"

Betty's eyes widened in shock and disbelief as she looked behind her and saw Daniel Meade, of all people, standing over her, looking at her with venom in his eyes, holding out his hands.

She was dumbfounded. DANIEL was...DB? OHMYGOD! She reached in her bag for his manuscript and handed it back to him, silently. This is exactly what she had feared… losing this book! Now she wished she HAD gone to New York after all. But Daniel Meade was the author? THAT she never would have guessed!

He looked down at it as if she had just given him back his only child, and patted it, then nodded, his eyes slightly moist, "Thank you." he picked up his phone off the table that he had evidently forgotten in his haste, and beat a hasty retreat.

Before he got far, Betty jumped up, trying to gather her wits, and put her hand on his arm, trying to stop him from leaving, "Daniel! I...I didn't know...it was...YOU! The writing is so...so...GREAT! It's excellent!"

He nodded again, "Thanks. It was a lot of work. Look, I need to go."

"But why? Daniel...it's really an amazing book! Why can't I...why didn't you want me to even know...you wrote it?"

He looked at her, and took a deep breath, then whispered, "I think you know why. Look, I've really got to go. Goodbye, Betty."

He rushed off, leaving her looking after him with a million questions. The more she thought about what she had just learned, the deeper crimson her cheeks became. Holy Crap! She was...VERONICA! He really saw her some evil villain? Why? What did she do to him that was so bad?

She slowly walked back to the table and sat next to Shelly, who held up her drink, blowing out a breath of defeat, "Name yer poison, luv!"

Betty pointed to Shelly's drink and gestured to the waiter, "Make that two, please!"


	6. Chapter 6

Daniel rushed out, holding onto his book as if it was indeed his child and he didn't dare stop or look back. He hailed a cab and had them drop him off at Trafalgar Square, sitting on the same steps he had sat with her when he first showed up in London, long ago.

He had so many thoughts swirling in his brain. Betty knew he had written the book now! Dammit! Why the hell did he feel the need to do that? He could have just as easily texted Shelly when he realized he had left his phone at the table and had her bring it to him later tonight, without Betty even noticing!

But, no, he had to go and burst in there, grabbing his book away from her and practically yelling at her like she had intended to steal it or something. He knew he could be a tad over-dramatic sometimes.

He rubbed the bridge of his nose trying to make sense of everything, then jumped, startled as his phone rang,"Hey, Mom!"

"Hello, darling. Did you land okay? You know, it would have been nice to get a simple text from you, just letting me know you were still alive!"

He smiled, in spite of his stress over Betty and his book. His mother could always make him laugh, "Yes, I'm alive. I did give you and Alexis my flight number, though. So you could have gone on the website and checked the status to see I landed on time. Actually, a little early."

"I suppose. But I prefer to hear your voice! What's wrong?"

"Who said anything was wrong?"

"Please, I do know you, Daniel! You sound terrible! What happened? Did that Shelly woman hit on you again? You need to dump her and get a literary agent here in the US! Preferably a male one who isn't trying to sleep with you!"

"Well, I don't think I want a male agent who IS trying to sleep with me, either! Besides, Alexis is the one who recommended Shelly. She's okay. She means well. I know really believes in my book. But…"

"But what? What are you not telling me, dear?"

He sighed, "It's Betty! I saw her! She...read my book and she knows I wrote it now because I sort of had a little meltdown when I realized Shelly had given it to her! She didn't know Betty was...Veronica when she gave it to her. And neither did Betty!"

"I see. A LITTLE meltdown? You didn't get kicked out of another restaurant, did you?"

"No! Nothing that bad. Wait, what do you mean 'another restaurant'?"

"Please, dear! Do I need to remind you of your past indiscretions in several places, including being banned on American Airlines because you were used to our private jet and thought it was alright to..?"

"OKAY, Mom! I get it! All that stuff was a LONG time ago! But it wasn't like I made a scene or anything or...did anything 'indiscrete' just now! I was just...kind of a di...jerk to Betty, that's all. But I barely even raised my voice! Not that she doesn't deserve it, as far as I'm concerned."

"So, now what are you going to do? I take it, Betty still actually WANTS to edit your book? Even knowing that you tried to portray her as Wilhelmina?"

"Come on, Mom! Veronica isn't THAT bad!"

"Really? Don't forget, I've read your book, too, dear! You didn't even give her a chance! You got your feelings hurt so you painted Betty as some sort of evil person when you and I both know she's nothing of the kind!"

"Says you! But she didn't rip your heart out! All I know is; she cares way more about her job than she ever did me...or anyone else for that matter! You don't see her with **any **guys anymore, though, do you?"

"Are you implying she's become a Lesbian? There are worse things, you know!"

"I didn't say that! I don't think...that! Not that there's anything wrong with it! But she's probably still just a workaholic, like Dad. That's probably what he saw in her when he hired her!

Look, I have to go. I need to figure out if I'm going to bring my book back there and give it to Jason Tittle or let ...Shelly...OR find someone else entirely.

I don't really know Jason all that well and I'm not sure...I want a man editing it. I feel like it has a sort of romantic feel that needs a woman's touch. But like I told Shelly, surely Betty Suarez isn't the only female editor in England!"

"Perhaps not. But she is very likely the best! You ought to know how good she is better than anyone, Daniel!"

"Not anymore! Not for a long time!" Daniel rolled his eyes. This was exactly why he never spoke to his mother about Betty! She would have made some crazy excuse for Betty.

Sometimes he felt like the whole world thought Betty was still the same sweet, innocent childish girl who crashed into the glass conference room door at Mode fourteen years ago!

Now, she was a sharp, precise editor, an intelligent businesswoman and went through men like they were...well, underwear. He had seen all the press she got every time she got a new boyfriend plastered all over London's Page Six.

Betty raised her glass to Shelly. "To Veronica! I just found out...my former best friend thinks I'm the antichrist!"

They toasted Shelly's fifth drink and Betty's third. Shelly was getting quite drunk, "Nah, luv! He doesn't wink that! He… just...wanted to get inta yer knickers back then, but...he saw ya kissin some other bloke is all!

That's how men are! They're all big babies! You hurt his precious little feelins, so after he stewed on your "betrayal" for a bit whilst he worked on his degree, he locked 'imself up for six years to write about what a wicked bitch you are because you broke his 'achy breaky heart!"

Betty shook her head, holding it in her hands, "Too much information! I'm feeling...loopy!" She made a face and dropped her head into the remainder of the appetizer plate of spinach dip, "EW! Gross!" She picked her head back up and tried to wipe the mess off her cheek.

Shelly looked at Betty's luggage and picked up her case, "Are you going somewhere? Or are you moving?"

"OH! No, I was...on a plane to New York when I saw your text! I was actually going to see my...uh oh! CRAP! I've got to call my...si...Hilda! She's going to flip out! I'm supposed to be home now! Hold on!"

Betty held her finger up and tried to call her sister, but got her voicemail. She held up her finger to her lips, "SHH! I'm sorry, Hilda! I had an emergency! Somebody got a transplant! Then I got yelled at by Daniel Meade! He's here! In London! Again! Oh, and he is the one who wrote that book I told you I liked and...well, it's a big old mess!

He totally hates me! Wayyyyy more than I thought. I always thought he just...resented following me here, then lost interest. But...after reading all the stuff he wrote about...Veronica, I mean ME…

Well, I'll tell you when I'm awake and not drunking ...byE! Oh, sorry, I'm not coming to New York right now! I'll talk to you later. I'll re-schedule coming there, A,S,A,O. I promise! Oh, that means…"

"Yes, Betty, I know what ASAP means, you crazy girl! How much did you drink? You sound totally wasted! Are you at least with someone? Is Daniel trying to get you drunk?"

"NO! I'm with his agent, Shelly. She used to be kind of a be-otch, but now I sort of like her. Anyway, love you!"

"Love you, too. Get a ride home and call me tomorrow when you're sober!"

Shelly smiled, somewhat sadly, "Aww...you have a family that loves you! How sweet! Listen, luv, it's getting dark...I need to go home and get some sleep!" Shelly observed, as she started to get up.

Betty giggled, pointing to her, "Um, it's only three! You have your sunglasses on!"

Shelly shook her head, and removed the glasses, looking outside at the sunshine and squinting, "Oh! Shite! Well, I'll see you later. You and I need to figure out a way to get that hot little man-child of yours to listen to reason!

What did you ever do to get him to mind you better when you two worked together in New York? He NEVER wants to do what I tell him is the best thing! He is like a…" 

"FIVE YEAR OLD!" they both laughed as they said it in unison.

"He is! But what a jolly HOT one he is! Why on earth did you let him get away?"

Betty shrugged, "It wasn't like that! We were only ever…"

"FRIENDS! Yes, luv, so I heard! Numerous times! Why the bloody hell you put the poor bloke in the 'friend zone' and wouldn't let him…"

"Hey, wait a minute, that's not fair! He was the one who was the big player and always sleeping with a different girl every night when I first met him! I was never that way. We put each OTHER in the 'friend zone" when we worked together at Mode!

Besides, his father only hired me to work for Daniel because he thought I was so ugly, I was the last woman on earth his son would ever want to sleep with, so he knew I would get him to actually get some work done!"

Shelly looked at Betty, making a face, "Was his father crazy? Why wouldn't he want to sleep with you? He's a man! You're a woman!"

"NO! I...well, I was really young then! I still had braces and glasses and frizzy hair and didn't know how to dress."

She tilted her head, "checking" Betty out, "Still. You're hardly ugly, dear! Put an old sack on you and you'd still be quite attractive. I'm sure he eventually saw that and fancied you!"

"Thank you! I...that's sweet!"

"That's the truth! I'm a very truthful person. Usually. Except for not telling you that Daniel was DB or him that you still had his book and I still want you to edit it."

"What changed your mind?"

Shelly put her head down on the table, "Lots and lots of bloody research and positive word of mouth from other editors and writers all around the city!

I spoke to or emailed every single contact I have and they all say you're the absolute best editor in the west end and that if you have actually agreed to edit my client's book, I'd be a bloody fool not to use you!

They all told me I should tell my stupid author to simply shut up and write! That I'm the agent and he needs to follow my advice when it comes to who publishes his bloody book!

They're right, too! I don't tell him how to write it, do I? Why is he trying to tell me who to get to edit it for him? That's MY job! Silly wanker!"

Betty laughed, and the two started to head off together, when Shelly's phone rang, "Allo? DB? I mean, DANIEL? You've got a lot of splainin to do, Lucy! You listen to me! You need Betty!"

"Shelly? Is that you? This is David. Are you...alright, luv? You sound a bit snoggered! Where are you? I can come get you and drive you home if you need a lift."

"I...I don't know, David."

Betty smiled and nodded enthusiastically, and whispered rather loudly, "You should GO with him! He really likes you!"

Shelly shrugged, with a silly grin on her face, as she put the phone back up to her, "Okay, David. I'll take you up on that Uber ride, luv. Pick me up in fifteen minutes outside the Walkie Talkie. You can help me...sober up!"

"I'll be right there!"

Her smile widened, as she gestured to her cleavage, "Nice! I've still got it! At least SOME men appreciate my amazing assets!"

She patted Betty's hand, "Your sister is right, you shouldn't walk alone at night. Or...daytime, whatever! This is a bit of a dodgy neighborhood!"

Betty made a face, shrugging, "No, it's not! You forget, I grew up in Queens!"

"Still, you should call for a lift darlin' and go straight home and to bed-to sleep it off! Yer a bit of a lightweight, aren't you, Verronicca? I merember reading that in his book about you!"

"I'm NOT HER! He was SO mean! I don't know WHY he HATES me so much now! We used to be friends! Good friends! Breast...I mean besties!

Well, I HATE HIM, now! He hurt my feelings, too, you know! He...burned my release form like a little child and he...he...didn't come to my going away party and he...he…"

Shelly raised an eyebrow, and played an imaginary "violin", "Aw...wah! Poor baby! The man also followed you here, and stepped down from his...look, I'm not doing this!

I'm not getting in the middle of this...thing between you both! I'm Switzerland! All I want is to have you two figure out a way to work together to get his book published.

Oh, and by the by, it needs a bloody title! He can't think of a good one. All his ideas so far have been total shite! Go, find the man and talk him into letting you be his editor. Who knows, maybe THAT will help "Dale" and "Veronica" work things out? I'm just saying!"

Betty smiled, wiping away a tear and hugged Shelly warmly, "You remind me of my sister!"

Shelly shrugged, turning to leave, as she placed down all the cash Daniel had left, but taking one or two bills for herself, and stuffing them into her bra, "Compliments of OUR esteemed author! He's surely a big tipper! Ta, luv!"

"He is. He is sort of unaware of the true value of money sometimes. He's never had to struggle financially. He doesn't real…" Betty stopped herself from reminiscing about her former boss, realizing her companion had already left and she was just talking to herself.

That good, kind man she THOUGHT she knew was now dead to her, like a hazy memory she could no longer picture clearly.

Betty started seething as she recalled many of the more unflattering discourses Dale had given of Veronica, especially towards the end of the book, after he had given up on ever having her.

How could Daniel paint her as such a...witch? He really saw her that way? It wasn't fair! She had never deliberately hurt him. In fact, she had spent those first four years, doing everything humanly possible to cater to his every whim, no matter how stupid!

How dare he...vilify her like that to the public in some...tawdry novel! She had half a mind to pull out his silly little goatee hair by hair! Who did he think he was, anyway? Stephen King? DB!

What was THAT supposed to be? It was an insult to GOOD authors with initials, authors like JK Rowling! F.R. Leavis, W.E.B. Du Bois…she couldn't think of anymore initials right now, because her head was throbbing.

She looked down at the cash Daniel had left and asked for coffee and a dessert, but when they came, she drank the coffee, but couldn't think of eating anything on top of all the Bloody Mary's she had with Shelly, wondering why she had drank so many when she didn't even care for tomato juice! It must be something with women from the UK. Shelly reminded her of Christina with how well she held her liquor!

She felt much better after drinking her coffee and water, as she tried to think of what to do to fix this situation. At least now she knew she had an ally with Shelly. Still, she knew how stubborn the man could be. (And childish, just as Shelly had said).

Once she got back home, and answered urgent emails, and did some work, she put on yoga pants and a tee shirt and curled up on her loveseat, ready to wind down with an old movie. The rain was coming down hard, so she had her flashlight and candles out just in case.

She heard a loud knock and was shocked to see Daniel, standing on her doorstep, soaking wet. She pulled him inside quickly, "DANIEL! What are you doing out in this?"

He shrugged, and dropped the ruined remains of his manuscript on the floor, "I don't know! I was...just walking around, trying to figure out what the hell I should do! I didn't realize it was starting to rain until I was already soaked! I forgot how shitty the weather is here!" he sneezed, trying to keep himself off her furniture, clearly embarrassed to be such a mess.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but...I talked to Shelly earlier and she told me...that I was being a five-year old and I needed to grow up and figure out how to work with you. She texted me your address earlier. When I got in the cab, I told them to bring me here. I hope that's okay."

Betty nodded, then ran to her bathroom and appeared with two large bath towels, and handed him one then started wiping at him with another. He raised an eyebrow slightly, seeing how clearly uncomfortable she was touching him.

Finally, she gave up, seeing the futility, as they both dropped the towels. She shrugged, pointing, "You should probably just go take a shower! I'll see if I have anything dry you can put on. I was...just about to make some popcorn and watch a movie. Do you want some hot tea?"

"Popcorn sounds good. Do you have anything...stronger than tea, though?"

"Not really, sorry. My head still hurts from all those Bloody Mary's I drank with Shelly earlier! She's as crazy a drinker as Christina!"

Daniel laughed, and nodded, "Is she? That's funny! I sort of put myself in a bad situation because I drunk-dialed her the other night, then sent her flow...oh, that's right, you were at her place when she got my flowers!

Did she… seem...I don't know, to get the wrong impression about that? I was only trying to apologize for waking her up and bothering her. I didn't mean to...lead her on or anything!"

Betty smiled, "I think she DID have a little crush on you. BUT, after tonight, that shouldn't be an issue anymore."

"Really? Why is that?" He took her advice and headed for the bathroom, ready to shower, and sincerely hoped she had something he could put on when he got out or this little visit could get very embarrassing for him! He figured, worst case scenario, he put on a blanket and left the towel on, while she put his clothes in her dryer or something.

She called out, as he stuck his head out of the bathroom door, while she started rummaging for some shorts and a large shirt he might be able to borrow, "Oh, my friend David picked her up. He really likes Shelly a lot! I think she decided she is going to give him a chance, so...who knows?"

"Great! Listen, Betty...thanks for this, okay? And...I'm sorry...well, I'm sorry I made Veronica out to be...so bad in my book! And that I didn't trust that you could edit it. I should have known, if anybody can be professional and do a good job, it's you.

But I really think...well, I think that having the character of Veronica be...I don't know, maybe more of a combination of Sofia Reyes and Wilhelmina, only with some of your ...characteristics, will make her more interesting for the reader, don't you?

She can't be too sweet or nobody will "love to hate her"! I mean, you know how...Willy really can actually have a soft side, but she tried to never show it? That's how I want my readers to feel about Veronica.

They know that deep, deep down, she's human and vulnerable, but...she seldom shows that once she starts living for her job and tells Dale to get lost. I guess...the reason I didn't want you editing it, was, I didn't want you to get your feelings hurt and identify so much with the Veronica character that you tried to talk me into changing her into someone more sweet. Like you used to be when we first met. That just wouldn't work for this book to be a success."

Betty tried to be totally professional and objective as Daniel was telling her all this about the characters in his book, but part of her was extremely hurt still and found it hard not to be angry and take it personally! She told herself to bite her tongue and let the "writer" tell his vision like she did with all her "talent" and NOT to take it personally. But she wanted to slug him!

When he walked out of the shower, wearing a towel and smiling, "Wow, thanks, I feel MUCH better, now!", she threw him some sweats that were way too big for her and an old sweatshirt that she never wore because it was too large on her, "GREAT! Here!"

He raised his eyebrows, looking down at the clothing, hoping he could get them both on and be decent. The pants were a little snug and quite short on him, only going to his ankles and the shirt fit tightly across the shoulders, and was slightly short on him, looking a bit like a belly shirt, but it covered him up at least.

He grinned and twirled around, "So, do I look ready for Mode?"

She laughed, in spite of herself, still being upset with him, but rolled her eyes, "Adorable!"

"Thanks! So, where's my popcorn and movie? What's on the marquee for the night?"

"Are you spending the night?"

He looked surprised at her question but tried to read her body language to see what she meant, "Um...are you offering? I just...thought we could...you know, work, maybe relax a little,...I mean...it's been...a long time, Betty. I don't know if…"

Her eyes suddenly widened and her hand flew to her mouth, as her face turned crimson, "OH, NO! God, no! I didn't mean...SLEEP TOGETHER! I only meant...it's late and you could sleep on the couch!"

He glanced, "You mean...the loveseat? I'm not that tall, but...I'm not THAT short, either! I don't think I'd fit! And by the way, thanks for that freak out! I never said anything about us...doing that, okay? It's just been a really long day! I was...confused!"

"So you naturally thought I was coming onto you?"

He took a deep breath, trying to ignore her obvious annoyance with her little crazy girl tantrum, "Do you have a sleeping bag or something? I can just sleep on the floor."

She shook her head, then bit her bottom lip, thinking, "Don't be silly, you're not sleeping on the floor! I can sleep in the recliner. I do it all the time by accident when I fall asleep, reading a good book. You can sleep in my bed."

He shook his head, "No, Betty. I couldn't do that! I don't want to sleep in your bed!"

"I just changed the sheets!"

"No, honey, I just meant...I don't want to put you out."

She ignored his slip of the term of endearment, figuring it was late and he was probably tired and slightly jet-lagged.

She shrugged, trying to be kind, "It's fine, Daniel. I sleep in that chair all the time, like I said. You need some rest after your flight. Tomorrow's Sunday. We can both sleep in, and we'll start working on your book in the morning, when we wake up.

I do hope you have a copy of it in the cloud!" she gestured to the pitiful mess that used to be his manuscript on her floor.

He nodded, as he picked it up and threw it in the trash, "Yeah, I just need to remember my password! I think it's in my phone...somewhere."

He was pleasantly surprised and rather amazed at how natural it felt to just BE with this woman again. It didn't seem nearly as awkward as he thought it would. Other than the fact that he could tell she was pissed as hell at him. But she seemed determined to overlook her own feelings in order to work with him, and he realized he needed her, so he would make it work, too.

Hell, he managed to work with Wilhelmina Slater without either of them killing each other for four years. He could be civil to Betty at least long enough to have her edit his book. Then he would hop on the first plane back to New York!

They watched the movie and snacked on popcorn, and before he knew it, he felt his eyes drooping.

He woke up with his head in Betty's lap on her loveseat and saw that she, too, was fast asleep.

He looked up to see her eyelids fluttering, after watching her chest rather intently while she breathed deeply. She fluttered open her eyes, and looked down at him, "Hey!" she managed, her voice raw and rough.

"Hey!" he gestured to her bed, "You take the bed, Betty. I'll sleep in the recliner. It looks comfortable."

She mumbled something he didn't understand. He got up, and scooped her up, placing her on her bed and covering her up with a blanket, then shuffled off to sleep in her recliner.

Late the next morning, Betty stretched, blinking at the morning haze. She tried to focus on her alarm clock, but had evidently lost one of her contacts. She startled, when she saw Daniel, standing over her and smiling, holding two coffees.

"Hey. I found my password, so I have access to my draft. Here, I figured we'd both need these to get started. Two sugars, two creams, right? Bagels are on the table."

She was more than a little shocked to see him awake before her, and so anxious to get started. In the past, it had been the other way around. But she figured, he was probably still on New York time.

She moaned, and got up slowly, grabbing the coffee he handed her, "Thanks! I'll...be right out!"

She took the coffee with her into the bathroom and frowned at what a mess she looked first thing in the morning. But decided she didn't really care, considering how much of a jerk Daniel was in how he portrayed her. So she merely splashed off her face a bit and came out, holding up the coffee, "Let's do this bitch!"


	7. Chapter 7

In spite of himself, Daniel chuckled at her, "Sorry, did you just say what I think you said? You actually curse now? Since when does Little Miss Perfect use foul language?"

"I'm sorry, Daniel, but it has been almost ten make that ten FUCKING years since we've worked together, maybe you don't really know me as well as you THINK you do? Apparently, you see me as some kind of...MONSTER! When all I did was...follow you around like a damn puppy, waiting on you, hand and foot, cleaning up your messes!

And yes, I realized the minute I said it...that metaphor doesn't really work, since I was supposed to be the puppy, not you...but I'M FURIOUS at you! You really...see me like that? WHY? What did I supposedly do to you that was so terrible, other than move away from New York and accept a great job opportunity?"

He had to admit, seeing her, yelling at him, with her hands on her hips, brought back a lot of good memories. She actually looked...well, kind of hot and sort of adorable when she yelled at him.

He smiled, shrugging as he tried to keep his cool and not react to her little tirade. He was going to show her that at least one of them had grown up (okay, at least partially so both she and Shelly would stop calling HIM five years old!).

He took a bite of his bagel and followed it with a sip of coffee, then made a face, and handed it to her, "I think I got YOUR coffee by mistake! This has cream in it!" She switched with him, but stood, waiting for him to react.

Finally, he took out her laptop and slid it over to her, "If you're done with having your little tantrum, maybe we could get to work? I emailed you the copy of my draft. Do you have a printer? I like to have a hard copy to look at."

She let out a breath then narrowed her eyes at him, seeing he wasn't going to react to her calling him out and had no intention of telling her what had made him write what he did about her in the first place. At least...not yet.

She realized she might have to work with him for a while, and try to build back at least a portion of the rapport she once had with this man so she could get him to open up to her and tell her what he thought she had done to justify his written slander. She vaguely remembered Shelly saying something yesterday at lunch, but it was all far too fuzzy from the Bloody Mary fiasco to fully recall.

"Fine! If you're not going to talk to me...let's just get to work, shall we?" She grabbed a bagel and sat down at her laptop, opening the file and waving to a cabinet, "I have a printer over there, but...I'm not sure how much white paper I have. We might have to print part of it in pink."

"Pink? Pink paper? Seriously?"

"Yes, Daniel. Pink! I printed some invitations out for a friend a while ago and he wanted them to be pink, so I have a lot of that ream of paper left."

"Was it Marc?"

"No, it was someone I work with at Dunne. I haven't heard from Marc in a while. How's he doing?"

"Okay, I guess. Last I heard, he got married."

"Married? Oh, right! To….Cliff, wasn't it? Justin did tell me that! That's awesome that they...made up and got back together. Especially after Marc cheated on Cliff! That was great that they were able to work things out."

Daniel raised his eyebrow, "Wait, Marc CHEATED on the guy...and he just FORGAVE him? That's...wow, I didn't know that! Huh! Well, apparently, some people think that's...okay! Personally, I HATE cheaters! I mean...if you're going to make a commitment to someone, you don't cheat. Period! Otherwise, why bother! I guess after seeing what my father's affairs did to my mom and our whole family, I have no tolerance for that kind of behavior."

Betty wasn't biting. She wanted to yell at him again, and say something very sarcastic, like, _was he kidding? He was the original "Mister sleep with a new girl every night" for years back in his "day" and now he claimed to be what, a priest or something? Since when? Where did he get off, judging poor Marc? Him of all people!_

But she said nothing and kept typing, and when Daniel had loaded her printer, she sent a copy of his manuscript to it. The first thirty pages or so were white, and the rest were a lovely shade of bright pink. Daniel made a face, seeing his work so….bright was, well, somewhat emasculating, but he told himself it didn't matter. He could reprint it in whatever damn color he wanted after they got it edited and he got home.

Betty started grabbing up the pages and reading through them, apparently looking for something. "Veronica first shows up in chapter three, if that's what you're looking for, Betty."

She looked up, and shrugged, trying to act nonchalant, as she skimmed quickly through the previous chapters until that section finished printing. As it turned out, that's precisely the portion that started out in pink. How appropriate, she thought!

"I'm trying to think of a good title, for one thing. Shelly said you hadn't come up with one yet that sticks."

He looked surprised, "Really? I told her I wanted either "Moon shaker" or Shattered Dreams. What's wrong with those?"

Betty made a face, "Well, to be honest, they both suck! Moon shaker sounds like a rip off of a bad James Bond Movie from 1979 and the other one...well, sounds like either a Hallmark Movie or one of those cheap Romance novels that old ladies read when they're... frisky!"

"Frisky? You mean...horny?"

"Yes, Daniel! I was...trying to be...nice, but fine, you don't want this to seem too...horny, like Shades of Grey or something, which translates to corny! And that title will put you in the dimestore bin faster than pudding cups! The title is important! That and the cover mean a lot. Particularly to a first time author!

If you're already Stephen King or Dan Brown or someone immediately recognizable, you can pretty much come up with any title you want and put it on a brown paper bag and it will still sell a million copies. But unfortunately, you're not at that point yet.

I mean, don't get me wrong, this is really excellent work! You did a great job on it. Especially for your first novel. But people don't know who you are yet as a novelist. But trust me, when I'm done, they will, _**DB**_!" she smiled.

He wasn't sure how to react to her compliment. It was unexpected. But he supposed, knowing Betty it really shouldn't have been. She was always honest with him, well, up until her betrayal, that is. That was always something he admired and respected about the woman. She didn't sugar coat things. So when she paid you a compliment, it was sincere!

"Thank you, Betty. That...means a lot coming from you. So, do you have a better idea for a title then?"

She shook her head, "Not yet. I think we need to go through this, chapter by chapter and start trimming the fat, deciding what sections are going to make the cut."

"I thought you told Shelly it didn't need that much editing?'

She shrugged, "I have to do something to earn all the money you're paying me to be your editor! Besides, you know me better than that, Daniel. That's what I always say!"

He laughed, nodding, "That's exactly what I told Shelly! So...this David guy at your work, she...hooked up with him before?"

"No, I don't think so. Why, do you like her now? I thought you were trying to get rid of her?"

"No, I'm not...yes, of course, I LIKE her! She's a very nice woman! And she is a great agent, she loves my book and she's...well…"

"A very beautiful woman? Who thinks you're totally hot, of course. Just your type!"

"She said I was hot?"

She rolled her eyes, "Yes, Daniel. Of course she did! All women think you're hot, because you are, okay? There, did we stroke your ego enough for the day? Can we please get back to work now?"

He sat down next to her, wearing his stupid half smile that meant he indeed, knew exactly how hot he was, "So do YOU think I'm hot, Betty?"

She turned to look at him, and shrugged, "I think you've aged a bit. Your hair is getting thinner and I think you should seriously rethink that goatee! It makes you look...older, but trying to look 'cool' or something. You're not a beatnick drummer from the sixties! But, yeah, sure; you're still 'hot', for a guy in his forties!"

He stroked his beard and made a face, "Thanks, I think! Older, huh? I've had girlfriends who didn't complain about my age!"

"I'm sure. Were these women your age?"

He shrugged, "They were usually a little younger than me."

"A little? Are we talking like five years younger, or my age, or...like Petra-gate young, mister cradle-robber?"

"You don't have to be so mean!"

"I tried to be nice, but you...went there, Daniel! Look, if we're done with the pep talk for today, I think...you should take the laptop and do some rewriting of this whole section in the second part of the sixth chapter."

"That was my pep talk? It used to be...cheery!"

She shrugged, "Are we ready to work? As I was saying, you basically say the same thing about 'Dale's' cousin there as you already went into too much detail about here, in the first chapter, see what I mean? Maybe try to close your eyes, and give us some of those intense sensory details like you did in chapter three? That was one of my favorite chapters!"

The way you describe seeing Veronica for the first time and you make us feel how you felt, we can literally hear the train and feel the wind rushing by as he sees her and then when she turns and smiles at him, it's like...we can almost hear how fast his heart is beating!

But then she turns around and he runs after her! It's exciting, it's sweet and it's mysterious. We know then, as he watches her cross the rails that he's supposed to end up with this girl. And then, when she trips and he has to run and rescue her...it's funny and sweet, because we identify with her...um...clumsiness."

He nodded, watching her describe his words of how he felt, not necessarily when they first met, and she ran into the glass door, although that certainly made an indelible impression on him, as well, but after he had done nothing but abuse and humiliate her for her first week at Mode, and yet, she forgave him and came back, only to save his ass with her brilliant ideas for Fabia Cosmetics.

The "meet cute" he was actually describing was at the end of that week, after she saved the account for him and then he watched her cross the street, tripping on her way across. He had seen her spirit, even back then and recognized that Betty Suarez was someone special, that this girl was definitely going places in her life and he wanted to get to know her better.

He had no idea what the hell he was doing back then. Of course, neither did she, but she had done her research as usual, had the statistics down and knew her shit enough to impress everyone in that conference room, including Wilhelmina Slater herself.

If he only could have bottled the look on the diva's face when Betty started spouting off numbers about "Fabia's demographic being first-time mother's, blah, blah, blah", well, he had been so damn proud of Betty back then, he wanted to kiss her! And the look of genuine pride on his father's face was priceless!

"Thank you, Betty. I never thanked you enough for...well everything you did! You really...helped me so much back in those first days at Mode! I know I never would have kept my job if I hadn't had you as my secret weapon!"

She stopped chewing her bagel and took a sip of the coffee, then looked at him briefly, nodding, "Sure! Of course. It was my job! No problem-o!"

He smirked, okay, she was clearly still slightly pissed about his little tantrums when he first found out about her leaving Mode to move here. But after all, she DID just accept the damn job without even telling him about it! It was kind of a shock at the time! Besides, at least he didn't...kiss some girl!

He blew out a breath, then got up and started pacing, trying to get that damn image out of his head, "Excuse me, I need some air!"

She looked down, sifting through the work, and made two piles, one that she needed him to make changes to and the other where she liked the work, just as it was. Frankly, she was surprised at how much she truly DIDN'T want changed. She knew that quite often, she thought she loved someone's work, but by the time she got done 'tweaking it", it bore little resemblance to the original work!

She didn't want that this time. She had been sincere; he really had done a great job! This was a great first effort. And she didn't want it to lose it's originality or warmth. It had a sweetness and hopefulness in the first two thirds of the book that was...well, inspiring.

And the final third was truly tragic because you are so invested with these two characters by then, you feel certain they will eventually end up together. When they don't...it's beyond sad, it's truly tragic! If they could only have at least remained friends!

But then again, knowing Dale's true feelings about Veronica, that simply wasn't possible. He couldn't stick around and watch Veronica sleep with a bunch of different guys, like he had done to her in the beginning. After all, by then he was madly in love with her. And when he finally realized she didn't love him back, he shut down and lost hope.

Oh my god, wait? So THAT was what this was really all about? It wasn't...just about her being a "stone cold business bitch" now, it wasn't anything to do with her working too much! This was...well, personal! It had to be! But what had changed? She had to know. Her heart started beating a mile a minute.

She ran outside, "DANIEL! Can we talk?"

"What?" he quickly snuffed out a cigarette.

Betty ran around and looked at him, rings around his eyes that looked as if he had been crying. She chose to focus on his unexpected habit at the moment, rather than why he might have been upset in the first place, "YOU SMOKE now? Since when?"

He shrugged, "Since...none of your damn business, that's when! What do you want from me, Betty? I'm not perfect like you, okay? I never claimed to be. Yes, I smoke sometimes when I get nervous now, okay? I gave up… other things. I still drink on very stressful occasions, too, but since that often leads to...a recurring of my first addiction happening…

I found that smoking doesn't do anything quite as terrible as me, ending up with my sister in a hospital bed, or with a strange woman in my bed, or even a hangover, just a nasty taste in my mouth! The lesser of evils, you might say! It's not illegal! It won't get me beat up. Besides, don't all writers smoke?"

Betty glared at him, with her hands on her hips, "They say many were alcoholics, too. Do you want to ask your mom or Tyler how much fun THAT is? I might have some mouthwash if you're that desperate!"

"Very funny! Look, don't worry about it! I won't smoke inside your place, okay? I just...needed a damn cigarette!

"How long have you been smoking?"

"Two years. Off and on. I don't smoke often. Only when I"m…"

"VERY stressed, yes, so you said. WHY am I stressing you out so much, Daniel? I'm NOT some...evil, mean person! I'm NOT that bitch, Veronica! Please...talk to me! Tell me why you hate me so much!"

He had substituted his cigarette for a stick of gum and was chewing it as he turned to avoid her gaze, "I never said I hated you, Betty. Besides, like you said, you're not Veronica. She's just a character I made up that ...was slightly inspired by you. You always like inspiring people."

"Sure, but in a GOOD way! Veronica is...is...NOT a good person! Please...tell me...what I did!" she was practically whispering now, and sobbing.

He sighed, and pulled her to him in a hug, "Don't cry! You...it's fine, Betty. I don't want to upset you. I don't smoke a lot, I promise, okay? Maybe...once a week is all. I know it's a really bad habit. But so is...having sex all the time with strangers! And pills. And drinking! I just...tried to find something that didn't hurt other people as much, it only hurts me!"

"And people who...who...care about you! Promise me you'll stop?"

He looked down, nodding, "Okay,Betty. I promise. I'll start drinking mouthwash instead!" he smirked.

She hit his chest, "Very funny! You...you...never answered my question."

"Which question?" he didn't want to have this conversation right now. Or ever, actually. He had been doing a good job of avoiding confronting her about it for nine years now. Why start now?

"WHAT did I do that upset you so much? I know this can't still be about me leaving New York and taking my job! I mean...so I left Mode and took a job that was a really good opportunity? THAT isn't it!

You were SO mad at me! Then you came here and...then you just...left! Why were you so mad at me in the first place? And why did you leave so suddenly? I need to know!"

He stepped away from her and walked back inside, with her following. He kept turned away from her, "Because… things were...just starting with us, Betty! They were just beginning. I followed you here, I gave up everything...I was so excited! Then I asked you out, and you said yes, but then...when I went to pick you up, I...I saw you kissing some other guy! I...it hurt! How could you...why would you...DO that to me?!"


	8. Chapter 8

Betty was dumbfounded at what the hell he was talking about at first. She hadn't kissed anyone! Had he seen someone else and mistaken them for her? Luckily, he didn't really seem to expect an answer right then. He just let her think as he walked away and finished the rest of his coffee and bagel then excused himself into the bathroom, asking her for a toothbrush. She started to tease him about the mouthwash, but thought better of it.

After a few minutes, he came out, and she could tell he had definitely been crying, but again, she didn't dare bring it up or push him right now. She knew he would talk to her when he was ready. For now, she sat quietly, going through the manuscript by herself until he felt like joining her or starting a conversation with her about the past to clear the air. She would simply let him do what he needed to do and follow his lead.

The sound of rain on the streets hissed as the cars went by and Daniel found it relaxing. (Betty lived not far from the city, in fact she had a view of London from her tiny apartment window, along with being able to see Tower Bridge in the distance.)

He and Betty both went back to work, doing the "grunt work" of editing, basic cleaning up of his grammar and syntax, taking out superfluous phrases altogether and rewording others to flow better. He noted that after a very few cuts in the first ten chapters, she really hadn't made any big changes to his work. It still sounded like his voice, only clearer, and more concise. They were working smoothly together, just like when they used to work together back at Mode.

After sitting back, he looked through the papers and realized they were over a third of the way through his novel. He allowed a small smile to turn up the corners of his mouth as he shook his head, "Hell, we really ARE a GREAT TEAM, aren't we? I can't believe we've gotten so much work done already! You're damn good, Betty!"

She let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding for some time. She, too, allowed herself a smile at his compliment, "Yeah, you, too. It's normally like pulling teeth to get an author to let me change ANYTHING to his or her "baby"! You didn't even put up a fight over most of the changes I suggested!"

He shrugged, leaning back in his chair as he clasped his hands behind his head, "Well, yeah, because, I can see what you're trying to do. None of the changes you told me made any overall difference to what I was saying, it didn't change my message in any way or cut out any of my good characterizations I wanted to stay in the beginning chapters for Dale and Veronica especially. I could tell you were just trying to 'pull the weeds' and streamline things to move the plot along and quicken the pace, create more suspense.

I can see the big picture of what you're after, I think. And now, the way you have it sounds clearer and...well, frankly more intense! You're really building the suspense, trying to show my readers more foreshadowing without making it too obvious. That's what a really good editor does!

You've gotten fantastic at your job, Betty. I'm so proud of how far you've come! No wonder you have such an amazing reputation here! That would have never happened for you back in New York. There are just too many old school pricks there, like my father who wouldn't have given you a chance to prove what you can do!

The atmosphere here must be a lot easier for you to prove yourself. I'd say your boss Dunne has obviously been a good mentor for you, too. Way better than I ever was! He knows his stuff. And now, so do you!"

She chewed on her bottom lip, not wanting to pull at the thread. He was complimenting her on her professional growth. She didn't want to make things personal and see them lose that positive feeling between them.

Things had started off so tense, like a powder keg, ready to explode. Now, their mood seemed soft and gentle, to match the rhythm of the outside rain. They were humming along efficiently.

She didn't want to lose that momentum or slow things down to a screeching halt by bringing up the past, or making things too...personal. This was BUSINESS, she tried to remind herself, over and over.

She closed her eyes, and smiled, nodding, as she whispered, "Thank you, Daniel. That means a lot to me, especially coming from you! It wasn't anything you weren't helping me with, though. Mainly, I just needed to be out of fashion and working in a different field, that's all.

But I...really WANTED to come back to New York, trust me! It was so hard for me to stay here sometimes! I knew it was the right thing for my career. But, I really miss New York! And...everybody there, so much!"

He turned away, not wanting to stir the pot, either. He meant his words of praise. She was damn good at her job and he knew she deserved every good thing she got as a result of her hard work.

She came to Mode with wide eyed innocence and a huge dream in her head and her heart that one day, she would run a magazine by herself. She made her dream come true. He saw now even more clearly that he couldn't blame her for that. He never had, really.

He couldn't help but notice the wistfulness of what she had just whispered and why she refused to look at him when she spoke.

The clouds were beginning to lift and reveal some pink in the horizon, but more were underneath. It was going to be another rainy day. He heard distant thunder and grinned, "Lovely day, huh? How do you stand it here? I need to invest in a raincoat and some boots or something if I'm going to be here for very long!"

She smiled, shrugging off the gloomy weather, "It's London! It's supposed to rain! I have...an extra umbrella you're welcome to use! Your tee shirt and jeans should be dry by now. If not, I have a small dryer I can throw them in to warm them up for you. Not that that outfit doesn't look HOT on you!" she grinned, raising her eyebrows.

He put out his hands, gesturing down to himself, grinning, "What, you don't think this 'belly shirt' look will be the new fashion rage? I bet I could make it come back if I put myself on the cover of Mode! Remember when Willy went to go visit Connor in jail and suddenly everybody started wearing orange jumpsuits with a belt?"

They both laughed at the image, "Well...maybe SHE could make it work! But I don't know about...that look on you, Daniel. Here, let me see!"

She got her phone and playfully took some pictures of him, telling him to "work it, baby, work it!" like a photographer and they both began laughing hysterically as he posed and strutted in Betty's clothes.

They ended up in a heap on her floor, after throwing pillows at one another. Suddenly, they both stopped laughing and looked at one another. Daniel took off Betty's sweatshirt, "I should go see if my shirt is dry yet."

Betty looked at him, sitting on her floor, now with his bare chest in front of her. She licked her lips, thinking she must be crazy not to have been madly in love with this man when she worked for him back at Mode and had "easy access" all the time!

Of course, things were different nine years ago. She was a different person then. She hadn't built up her confidence yet. He knew "old Betty", just like she knew the "Old Daniel", the manwhore, the one who slept around with models all the time.

She reached out and put her hand on his chest to stop him from getting up, "Wait!"

The warmth of his skin made her fingers tingle. She had to remind herself to breathe. She noticed her touch definitely affected him as well. He put his hand over hers on his chest and looked down at it, then followed her arm slowly to look into her eyes.

His own deep blue ones had not dimmed one iota over the years in how startling blue they were, in how much they could look right through her.

"Betty?" he seemed curious what she had in mind by touching his bare chest. She could swear if she kissed him right now, they might just generate enough electricity to light up the city!

She swallowed, trying to tell herself she could do this. She could tell Daniel Meade that she had always secretly had a huge crush on him, but put him in her "spankbank" when they had worked together because...well, because dammit, he WAS Daniel Meade and she was only Betty Suarez, the "ugly girl" from Queens who got a makeover and eventually grew up since he knew her.

That didn't change their dynamic all that much right up to the time he followed her here, really. He was still...a freaking god! And she was...still a nobody!

But now? Things really had changed. She was a damn good editor here. She was the one helping him to shape his book. At this moment, she didn't even care that he had used her personality and some of their past to inspire his lead "antagonist" for that book. Who cares? It was all fiction, right? She "inspired" him!

He had seen...somebody kiss her at an inopportune time and gotten the wrong idea about her. She would simply explain that it was a huge misunderstanding. That she certainly didn't remember some guy, kissing her back then. And if they did, she was absolutely sure it wasn't reciprocated! Why would she? She didn't have any boyfriends when she first came here. She had been extremely disappointed when Daniel left so soon.

But….who the heck was he talking about, anyway? She couldn't remember any guys kissing her when she first came here, could she? "DAVID! OHMYGOD! DAVID!"

He backed off, the energy between them suddenly gone, as he stared at her, shaking his head, clearly upset, "NO, Betty, my name is DANIEL, remember? Jesus! I know it's been a long time, but...really?"

He huffed away, finding where she had placed his tee shirt and seeing it was still damp, he rolled his eyes, wanting to be gone right now. But he really didn't feel like wearing a wet shirt! "Where the hell is your dryer?"

She got up and grabbed the shirt from him and took it to a small door next to her kitchen and revealed a stacked dryer on top of the washing machine, then threw his shirt inside, turning it on. She faced him, putting her hand on his chest again, "Will you stop a minute and listen to me?"

He made a face, pushing her hand off him and turned, clearly angry and hurt, "I don't want to hear it. I know... you're tired, you forgot who I was, whatever! I get it. It's fine, Ronnie, sorry...whatever your name is!"

She put her hands on her hips and rolled her eyes, "Are you done now? DANIEL, I KNOW who you are, for God's sake! That's not what I meant! JUST STOP and WAIT! Geez, you ARE still five sometimes! WILL YOU LISTEN TO ME, PLEASE?

I just remembered who the guy was that you must have seen, kissing me back then, okay? The thing that… that...set you off, that you didn't even bother to ASK ME about or get my side of things concerning before you took off, running back to New York!

I KNEW something was up when you were faking your whole first you, then Claire being sick stuff back then, and when you coughed your pathetic little cough, Mister Sickington! Then I never heard from you again!"

"I wrote. We...kept in touch for a while. I got busy! My mom needed me back in New York. Things were falling apart at the company. I had to take over when her health was bad..."

She shook her head, a smile coming across her face, "I call BULLSHIT, Mister Meade! Your mother told me back then that she only had a cold! She never asked you to come back!"

"Whatever, Betty! That doesn't excuse what you did!"

"Please...shut up, and listen to me for a minute, okay? I know what happened now. I just figured it out. You THOUGHT I let David kiss me. David, my co-worker, the very same David who is at this very moment, no doubt defiling your beautiful literary agent, Shelly. He tried to hit on me when I first came here. But I put him in his place right away.

As a matter of fact, I do remember him misreading me when I first got here, because I don't know, I said hello to him and smiled or something, so he took that as an invitation to kiss me like there was mistletoe over my head!

He claimed it was an "international greeting" here or some crap, but I wasn't buying it for a second! If anything, they're MORE conservative in the UK than in the United States, not LESS! This isn't France!

And by the way, Daniel, IF you would have actually stayed for longer than oh, I don't know, maybe a grand total of ten seconds, you would have also seen me shoving him away, then slapping his face AND kneeing him in the groin for that kiss!

He took me by surprise with it, so that HAD to have been the only time you might have gotten the wrong idea! But believe me, when I got through with him, he got the message loud and clear and we talked later. Now we're actually friends.

But he used to be as bad or worse a player than you were back then. He's gotten much nicer and has toned things down now, thanks to a little appropriate office behavior training and lots of my I believe you called them "judgy butterfly" looks! Although, he's still...definitely a player! But at least he's not going around kissing people without their consent! Shelly really likes him, though!"

Daniel had stopped when she yelled at him and actually listened to her this time. He seemed completely stunned at her explanation and shook his head, then put his hand over his eyes, as he whispered under his breath, "Oh my God, Betty! What the hell have I done?"


	9. Chapter 9

_He watched her as she took off her coat, casually throwing it across the sofa in her office. The way she did it, hell the way she did __**anything**__ lately drove him insane! How had this girl suddenly turned into his seductress? She never used to get to him. He always found her "adorable" was probably the word he would use most. She was never the UGLY girl that others claimed, not to him, anyway. She was sweet, and kind and she used to cater to his every whim. She made him feel...important, almost idolized. _

_Yes, she always called him out on his shit, but she did it with...caring. He used to think she acted like a girl with a crush sometimes, that she adored him, too, but with all her boyfriends and after asking her outright, she had made it clear, she wasn't interested. Maybe she thought he was disgusting, after all the other women she had seen him bedding over the years, who knew? _

_Now, though, things were very different. He felt he had missed his chance with her. He had looked down on her without really meaning to, feeling he was certainly not better than her, but...that they just came from very different backgrounds. In any case, it had always felt wrong for him to "make a move" when she worked for him and was so much younger, and seemed so innocent at first. _

_But now, their stations had reversed without him seeing it. She outranked him when he walked away from his own career and appeared to enjoy being his "superior" in many ways. She wasn't rude or conceited, just extremely confident, sassy and she had gotten very sexy! In any case, out of the blue, she had somehow gone so far in her new career, that he felt she was totally out of his league! _

_Suddenly, he felt her turn, seeing him watch her, and raise her eyebrows. She crooked her index finger towards him and beckoned him inside, smiling, "What can I do for you, Dale?"_

_He smiled back, feeling like a teenager, caught in the "act" of pleasing himself. Nothing sensible came out of his mouth, he started babbling incoherently about the weather or the news or some stupid dribble that he couldn't really give a shit about. _

_She grabbed his wrists and pulled him closer to her, then put her finger up to her own lips for him to shut the hell up. Damn...those were some sexy lips! Whenever she bit her bottom lip or chewed on it, he seriously wanted to grab the woman and kiss her senseless (or himself, since he was pretty much already there!) _

"_Were you watching me just now?"_

_He grinned like a goofy kid, nodding, "Maybe." _

"_Do you see something you like?"_

"_Oh yeah! Veronica…"_

_She was already kissing him, though, her hands impatiently tugging at his shirt. All she did was run her hands over his bare chest, kissing it, and heading for his belt, so he picked her up, kissing her intensely. It didn't take long for them to end up on the sofa, throwing her coat to the floor."_

Betty threw the pages at Daniel, tears forming, now that everything was out in the open and she realized fully what had been done to her character at his hands, "So...when you wrote this...you were convinced I somehow "cheated" on you, even though you never even asked me about David or the kiss, not to mention told ME how you felt... about me?

Was all the sex they had before she "cheated on Dale" and broke his heart, just some sort of cheap thrill for you, pretending we had really slept together, is that it? You needed to feel like you could at least have me on paper? Yeah, well, believe me, that's NEVER going to happen between US now, Meade!"

He knew she had every right to be totally angry with him now. He wasn't the injured party here like he had stupidly thought he was all these years. She was! Poor Betty had suffered the angst and hatred of a man who SHOULD have had more faith in her! How could he have doubted Betty? He should have listened to his mother (words he would never speak out loud, particularly to her, of course!)

A dozen roses...hell all the roses in the world weren't going to fix this one! He had wronged Betty (albeit secretly, hiding away from the world to some extent, while he wrote...total and utter bullshit!)

He was suddenly filled with self-loathing and utter shame at how wrong and how insane he now felt at vilifying this sweet woman who had done nothing to him after all!

All this time! It was beyond tragic! He had never felt quite so stupid as he did right now. And regretful. Not just at how wrong he had been to blame Betty for a "crime" she didn't commit, but for all the wasted time, the possibilities and past time that he could never have back for...them now!

For her part, Betty still seemed somewhat in shock.

Daniel didn't know what to say to make things better. He got his jeans and didn't even care that they were still slightly damp, and he took his very warm tee shirt out of her dryer and came back out of her bathroom, holding her clothing, utterly unsure of how to move past this terrible moment to the part where they were back on speaking terms.

He tried to have faith that, sooner or later, Betty would be able to forgive him, that they would be able to work together again and finish editing his book.

Then, maybe he could move to Peru or something and hide his face in shame the rest of his days. Right now, all he really wanted was to get the hell out of here and let her process her anger without him just in case she decided to start throwing things at him besides paper, not that he could blame her!

He placed her clothes he had been wearing on top of her table and grabbed his shoes, looking back as he left, "I know it doesn't help right now, but I AM VERY, VERY SORRY for what I did, Betty! I...I hope you'll eventually call me sometime so we can try and work this out. Thanks for… everything. Bye."

Now seemed like the perfect time to go get a bottle of really good Scotch and take it back to his hotel to get stinking drunk! He shook his head as his phone buzzed while he was in the liquor store, "Hello?"

"Daniel, luv! How's it going with the lovely Betty, dear? I was so thrilled that you two were able to patch things up and work together...all night, in fact? Do tell! Do I need to start retracting that whole "DB Shalube" shite and use your REAL name after all? Is there going to be a happ…"

"Stop, Shelly! There's no fucking happy story here, okay? As usual, I screwed things up royally!"

"Wait, what? But I thought you texted me earlier that things were going well and you two were making great progress on the editing You said you spent the night, right?"

"I did. We were, but no, we didn't...not like that! Nothing happened, okay? And she made it very clear that it's going to be a cold day in hell before it ever will, now for sure!"

"Well, that's alright. You've been saying all along that Betty is an evil woman who broke your little heart and all, but as long as you both can get past that and work togeth…"

"Listen to me, okay? I did. Or I thought I did! But it turns out...I'm a total moron! Betty never cheated on me! First of all, we were never really together. Not that she knew of, anyway. That stuff about Dale...was all in my head. I loved her. I was...well, anyway, that stupid KISS...that I saw back then, it wasn't even REAL! ]

It was that stupid David guy you were probably with last night! He hit on her, he kissed her, but she didn't kiss him back. She didn't even know him back then.

He was just being an idiot, kissing her when he first met her at Dunne. Then I showed up and saw it at the wrong time and totally got the wrong idea...about it, about HER. But when I saw it...I was so….hurt, that I didn't even stay long enough to ask her about it or wait to see her slap him and kick him in the balls for kissing her!"

"What the fuck? So, you're telling me that the bloke you saw kissing Betty was MY David? The one I'm just now leaving, doing the walk of shame for? And he was just being the big pratt that he often used to be? I know how bad he was before, that's why I gave him a hard time...but trust me, he's MUCH BETTER now!"

"Yeah, so I heard, AFTER Betty kicked him in the balls and taught him some manners! Kind of like she 'trained' me!"

"But anyway, she didn't want him kissing her, didn't even know who the bloody hell he was? And yet you've been painting her as the 'evil whore who broke your heart' all this time over ABSOLUTELY NOTHING? DANIEL! OHMYGOD! Mate, you are so FUCKED!"

"Duhyathink?" He shook his head, covering his eyes with his hands and blew out a breath, not sure what to do, or how to function right now.

"Listen, Shelly, I'm at the store, buying a big bottle of Scotch, and I'm going to go get drunk now, okay? Call me...I don't know, maybe in a month or so, or a year from now, whenever IF EVER Betty will even think about taking YOUR calls! I'm sure she isn't going to take mine for a very long time. In fact, nine years sounds about right. Bye!"

Shelly sighed, thinking she really should have known better than to think for longer than a few precious hours that "all was right with the world". That phrase she remembered Daniel used in his book somewhere barely ever applied in HER world!

Now it would appear the tables had turned. She had finally persuaded the stubborn man-child to go and make nice with the editor she chose and when he did, it turns out now, she was (rightly) so pissed at him that she was the one who didn't want to edit it after all! This was getting to be ridiculous!

"Allo, Betty? Ey, luv, please call me when you get this. I just heard the unpleasant news from Daniel about...well, what actually happened back then. I'm so sorry! MEN!

You can't live with them and they're all a sorry bunch, the lot of them, but I still haven't quite figured out how to totally do withOUT them, unfortunately!"

Believe me, I sometimes WISH I were gay! Although I often find other women don't like me or trust me, because they say I'm too "predatory" or competitive, whatever the hell THAT means!

You're probably the first woman I've met that I decided NOT to compete with for a man because I liked you better than him! Anyway...call me, please? I'm extremely pissed at stupid Daniel, too! We can get together and trash talk him for being such a twat!"

Betty listened to Shelly's message, trying not to laugh. She was still too angry with Daniel to allow herself to talk to the one person who would likely try and get her to "forgive and forget" for the sake of his stupid book! The book that was full of nothing but lies about her because he was too much of an idiot to have bothered to just TALK to her in the first place!

She marched over to the pile of stupid pink pages of the second half of his damn book and started ripping them up, then throwing them into the fireplace, one by one, then several at a time. She decided it was probably as good a time as any to see if she at least had any white wine or cider in her fridge. She had no desire to get drunk again (the man wasn't worth getting a hangover!) and the memory of those stupid Bloody Mary's made her want to vomit!

A smile crossed her face as she remembered who was in the city this week, "Hey, Christina? Where are you now? Do you feel like coming over to my place? I have a very entertaining story for you."

"I'm not too far from you, luv. Sure, I can pop in for the night. William's with his father this weekend. And I don't have anything much going on tomorrow early. I was thinking of calling you to meet me anyway."

"Great! Oh...BYOB, though. I don't feel like getting totally drunk, even though I'm extremely piss...ANGRY with someone! But I drank too much yesterday morning!"

"Drinkin' in the morning, eh? Well that's never a good sign! What's this entertainin' story about? Does it involve a man?"

"Yes, a very STUPID one! One I thought I'd never see again! One I NEVER WANT to see again now that I know just HOW STUPID he really is!"

"I see! Well, unfortunately, since there are a hell of a lot of stupid men out there, that doesn't narrow it down very much. Anyone I know?"

"Yes, DANIEL!"

"Daniel? Daniel who? I don't seem to remember you mentioning any Daniel. Is it someone at your work?"

"No, DANIEL MEADE! From New York, from Mode!"

"Oh bloody hell! What's HE doin' here, anyway? I thought he left years ago. Well, never mind. You can tell me all about it when I get there. I'll pop in the shops and get something to drink on my way there. Are you sure you don't fancy any…"

"WINE! A bottle of Chardonnay, please?" she had opened her fridge and discovered a bottle that was more than halfway empty and she knew that simply wouldn't do at this point.

"You've got it! I'll be there shortly!"

After talking to Christina about all that had happened with Daniel and how he had unfairly maligned her, the Scottish woman shook her head, raising her glass, "To men! Right bloody bastards the lot of them! What I'd like to know is, where does THAT man have the NERVE to judge YOU, even if you HAD actually been kissin' the bloody Pope?

Isn't that the pot calling the kettle black? Daniel Meade has probably kissed more women than...who's that pop singer that beds women all the time and then writes about them?"

"Katie Perry! No...um...Myley Cyrus, or...Taylor Swift?"

Christina laughed, "NO! I meant a bloke! The one with the guitar….I think he went out with both of those and every other famous woman he meets! He is a looker, I'll grant you. IF he were into older designers, I'd have a go! See if he'd write ME a song!"

Betty thought, "Did you say he's a hooker?"

"No, silly. A LOOKER!"

"Oh, okay. OH, I know...John Leg...no...John MAYER! Yes, he IS good-lookiing! But definitely a player! Anyway, I don't know what to do now. Other than never talk to Daniel again! I never want to see his stupid book again or see him again...he's such a…"

"Hmm...let's see, an arse springs to mind, or a total wanker, a tosser, twit, knobhead, prat, prick, arsemonger, maggot, in short, he's like a dog with two dicks! Which if you must know...translates directly back to my personal favorite American name for the man back when I knew him at Mode, MANWHORE!"

Betty rolled out laughing at her friend's crazy attack on Daniel's character. Not that he didn't deserve it, but it saddened her that Christina had never seen the man Betty THOUGHT he had become before she took the job at Dunne and moved here.

As angry and disappointed as she was, she couldn't help but feel like she had somehow been the catalyst for him to start backsliding into his bad behaviors.

He had been trying SMOKING now to avoid sleeping around or resorting to pills or booze? How was that any better? And he clearly hadn't even tried to meet a nice woman and have a normal relationship with them. He was too focused on staying in his toxic state of mind, writing false things about HER!

Christina had been picking through some of the manuscript pages, her eyes widening, "THIS is the book he wrote? Daniel Meade wrote THIS? Seriously? I hate to say it, but...it's actually…"

"GOOD! I know!"

"He's supposed to be Dale of course, and you're Veronica, is it? Hah! Just like the comics? Well, I'll give the man his due, he knows how to write erotica! There's some bloody good stuff here!"

"You think it's...that? I think he keeps it pretty clean, actually. But...well, after this part...in chapter twelve, things get pretty steamy! Then he has "Veronica" or ME turn into Sofia combined with Wilhelmina or something! He turns her into this mean bitch, who cheats on Dale, and uses him and other men to get what she wants and doesn't even seem to care! The ending totally sucks!"

"I LIKE Veronica! She's a strong woman! She works her arse off and does all the bloody work whilst HE takes all the credit! Hmmm...I guess this really IS just like you and Daniel, isn't it? Where's the rest of it?"

Betty pointed to the fireplace, "I liked her too, but...I burned it!"

Chrisitna chuckled, "Just like your release form? That's understandable! I assume this wasn't the only copy? Are they all going to be this lovely shade of pink? Is Daniel trying to say he's secretly been gay all this time and just bedded all those women to try and prove he wasn't?"

"Haha! No, that was the only colour paper I had left! And yes, he has it saved on his Google Drive. That wasn't the only copy. I was just...mad! REALLY REALLY MAD! He is a total Wanker! And the other thing you said!"

There was a knock at her door and when she opened it, there was a florist. She received nine dozen roses and daisies bouquets and one orchid plant.

The card read, "You are the one who told me I had to at least try and apologize when I pissed a woman off, Betty. So I'm sending you a dozen flowers for every year I was an asshole (at least since 2010). And you said you liked the orchid, so...anyway, I'm so sorry, I know I'm beyond a pathetic loser!

"DALE" AKA Daniel, AKA the biggest jerk on the planet who wishes he could...kick himself in the balls like you did that guy! PLEASE call me IF you ever want to talk to me again (or just need to yell at me some more). Love, DB (Dumb Bitch-ME?)"

Christina took the card after Betty put it down and shook her head, "You're going to call him, aren't you? After all this time and all...this, you're STILL addicted to the man!"


	10. Chapter 10

Just a sample of Daniel's floral "Oops, I fucked up" tribute to Betty:

flowers/sterling-love-by-teleflora

After Christina left the next morning, Betty tried to concentrate on work. She showered and got dressed for the office, trying to ignore the crazy floral display Daniel had sent. She shook her head, allowing a slight smile as she recalled how much he always used to pester her until she forgave him, because he said he "couldn't stand to have you mad at me!"

He was nothing if not persistent. Still, he had to learn that he couldn't always buy his way out of things and he couldn't always "get his way" like the spoiled child that often behaved as! She wasn't going to accept some stupid necklace from Tiffany's that he sent every other girl he had slept with and forgot their name!

He could buy out the whole damn florist and it wouldn't give her back what he had taken away by his impatience and lack of faith in her, not just from her but from both of them! Like he said, things had just been beginning back then! She had felt...things changing between them at Hilda's wedding when they danced all night, then when he showed up here?

If only...well, that didn't do anyone any good now, she knew. If onlys couldn't erase the past nine years of needless misunderstanding and disappointments! Now, it was pretty difficult for her not to feel resentment towards him assuming the worst of her!

Although she didn't end up drinking that much of the bottle of wine Christina had brought, she almost wished she had. It might have drowned out all the voices in her head, conflicting ones, telling her to get over it and be a professional, REgardless! Tell Shelly that she would finish the editing on her own and get it back to her sometime in the next month.

She often worked faster, depending on her deadline, but it wasn't a priority for her. Right now, she had to get her magazine ready to print this weekend so other projects would have to be sidelined. She could do it, she told herself. Given a little time to focus and put aside her feelings, perhaps collaborating online with a colleague to finish it, if necessary.

Of course, the self-protective side of her wanted to take all his flowers and cut them up into potpourri and send them back to Daniel, along with the portion of his book they had already finished, and some of the charred remains of the rest of his book and say something like, "It looked a lot cooler in my head! Edit it yourself, Dumb Bitch!"

She headed off to work, putting on her sunglasses, and wishing the rain would come back, to match her mood at the moment.

The hours seemed to last forever. She worked on mindless tasks that she knew needed to get done, but didn't require her heart and soul to complete. Because at the moment, she didn't feel like she had one. She felt numb, as if someone had dropped the floor from beneath her and she was free falling to the bottom of the Meade building. There was a dull ache in her head that she knew no aspirin could help and one where her heart used to be anyway!

David looked almost worse than she felt if that was possible. She noticed him showing up, wearing his sunglasses even once he had gotten to his office, quite a bit later than usual. He was often the first one there, with a big smile on his face, greeting everyone else. But not today!

Betty wondered if Shelly had put him in the doghouse for his past behavior? That would hardly be fair! After all, it was something he did years ago! He wasn't really to blame for Daniel jumping to stupid conclusions! She leaned on the door, and smiled, "Hey! How was your weekend?"

He lowered his glasses carefully, revealing a black eye on the left side. Betty rushed to his desk, taking his glasses back off to get a better look, as she touched it, "Oh my God! What happened? Is this from...Shelly?"

He nodded, and looked down at the floor, quickly putting his glasses back on, "Yeah! She told me what happened with you and DB...Daniel is his real name, right? Anyway, she yelled at me, then she punched me and told me she's too pissed at me right now to even think about seeing me again!

Betty, I'm SO sorry, luv...I mean, um, sorry! I know now what an idiotic thing that was for me to do, when we had just met! You explained to me...quite sufficiently just how wrong it was of me to kiss you without your permission like that! But I promise you, I had NO bloody idea it would lead to...all this huge mess, years later! Do you hate me, too, now, Betty?"

She shook her head, "No! I hate Daniel right now. But, that's because he DID know me, or at least he SHOULD have!

He SHOULD have NOT jumped to idiotic conclusions about seing that damn kiss and after four years of me, running around after him, wiping his behind, picking up after him, cleaning up his messes, you would THINK the man would KNOW me well enough not to be so STUPID!

But NOOO...he just...runs away, like he always does and hides out under his bed and cries about how I HURT him and blah, blah, blah, writes an amazing book that makes me out to be a total bitch but now I have to edit the damn thing! POOR BABY! Boo hoo!

I hurt HIS precious little feelings? Well, try thinking the man who you took care of all that time just decided you weren't worth fighting for or waiting for or even TALKING TO and feeling lost and alone and… forgotten … and … um…WHAT?"

He smiled, tilting his head to the side, "Aw, damn, girl! You're in LOVE with the bloke, aren't you?"

She quickly turned away so he wouldn't see her, but he grabbed her wrists and turned her back around, and pointed at her face, "SEE? You're actually blushing! You DO care about this Daniel fellow, or else you wouldn't be so worked up!"

She pulled away, just as Shelly came in, "What the bloody hell is THIS, then? You tell me you have no feelings for Betty other than as a friend and you would have hit on any woman that moved back then and now I see…"

Betty rushed to Shelly and put her hand on top of hers and raised her eyebrows, "Okay, now don't YOU go jumping to conclusions, like your stupid client, Shelly! This is all perfectly innocent! I noticed he came in late and had been...assaulted! So as HIS FRIEND, I came and asked him what happened! All he did was apologize to me for something that SHOULD be a non-issue!

David already apologized for his behavior years ago and we moved on a LONG time ago! It's in the past! There's really no need to re-hash all this! And it shouldn't affect your relationship! David and I are friends. Period. That's all we've ever been and all we ever will be."

Shelly stood her ground, but softened, as she nodded, "I see. That phrase sounds AWFULLY familiar! Isn't that what you told Daniel, back at Mode, too? Is that how you still feel?"

Betty shrugged, "I don't feel anything towards him right now. Except extreme disappointment and annoyance! As far as me saying that, I don't really remember. If it's in his book, it MUST be true, though, right? Excuse me, but I have to get back to work."

"Betty, wait! Listen, please don't...give up on me or on his book! I still would love for you to edit it. But if you feel you can't because it's too personal, I do understand. I just need your permission to use the work you already put in and pass the rest of it along to another editor. If that's alright with you."

She stopped in her tracks, looking a bit taken back, "You mean he's already found another editor for the rest of the book?"

"Well, he's been mentioning some American named Jason Tittle. He's said he should probably just go back to the US. I don't think he really cares who edits it at this point, though. To be honest, he sounded quite...indisposed."

Betty knew Shelly was a master manipulator. Because she was guilty of doing the same reverse psychology on people when the situation called for it. She nodded, as she left David's office, "That sounds like Daniel. Giving up without a fight!"

"She said that? She told you it sounded like me to give up without a fight? What do you think I should do? You know what, Shelly, I'm tired. I'm drunk. I just need to…"

"To what, Daniel, get drunk again? Hide under the bed in the 'fetal position" or whatever shite you do when you don't get your way right off? Well, grow a pair, Mister! You told me you wanted your book published. Betty is the best editor for that job! You know it and I know it.

So I don't care if you have to stand outside her damn door, singing to her with a Mariachi band all hours, and bankrupt your family's millions, buying out every florist in London!

You are going to get her to finish the job she started so brilliantly! Use that bloody Meade charm I hear so much about and convince her to forgive you or at least tolerate you enough to do the job!"

He was silent for a moment, "Are you done? I'm sorry, but who is the boss here?"

"You are, Tony Danza, but I know what I know. And you two...need to sit down and work this shite out once and for all. I get that she's pissed at you! And she's got bloody good call to be! But she also still cares for you, God knows why! Why do you think it hurts HER so much to realize you never gave her a chance back then? And that you're just giving up now, without…"

"Fighting for her? What am I supposed to do? I don't really think a what did you say, "Mariachi Band" will do it, Shelly! In fact, it might seem a little racist or something! I know nobody would want me singing to it!"

"Well, I don't know what she likes! You know her; think of something! Because I'm NOT ready to give up my commision to some American TWITTLE dumb dumb or whoever! Not after I did ALL the work for you on this! You know I'm right! You read the part she finished. It's beautiful! It's fucking PERFECT!"

"I know. It is. So is she."

"Good, then we're agreed! Figure it out! Then let me know."

He tried to get some much needed rest. He hadn't slept much since he got back to his hotel. The Scotch hadn't helped. And he had thrown away his cigarettes. He would be damned if by some miracle, he actually got close enough for her to smell his breath for her to tell him he smelled like smoke!

Daniel hated that look on her face of disappointment in him more than anything he had ever gone through with his crazy family over the years. None of it, all the stuff with his father and Faye, his mom's drinking, the bullshit with Wilhelmina and Cal Hartley, or Connor Owens, it all seemed like child's play in comparison with the emptiness and remorse he felt now.

He remembered some of his darkest times after Molly died, times when he felt so depressed that he wanted to punch a wall or do some of the crazy shit his then brother, Alex used to do to get his adrenaline going, all the bungey jumping, skydiving, all those insane stunts to feel alive, to not feel so dead inside.

Suddenly, a small smile began at the corners of his mouth. He made a few calls, when he saw a notification that she was online now. He had "shared" his document with her, allowing her online editing privileges. She was actually working on it!

He watched, fascinated at seeing how fast her mind worked, making small but effective changes to his draft, shaping it into the finished work he knew would be far better than anything he (or frankly the American editor) could possibly end up with!

Betty had the advantage of knowing Daniel's style and "getting him" enough to understand what he meant when he sometimes tended to ramble a bit too long to make his point or get side-tracked and totally forget what his point was in the first place!

Betty did it when she "babbled" sometimes. It was cute, it was totally adorable. It was very, HER. Daniel only did it when he was extremely nervous. But it unfortunately came out at times in his writing. He tried to "catch it" the best he could, when he did his self-editing checklist of each chapter. But if he tried to go back and rever to his editing days at Mode, he found it drastically messed with his flow of writing and he lost momentum.

He was far better as a writer than an editor, it turned out. Of course, Betty could do both extremely well. But editing turned out to be her first love. She wrote some articles here and there and continued her blog, and of course, had her own byline and her Letter From the Editor each month in her magazine. The editing she had done on countless articles and now several best-selling books, though was quite impressive.

After over an hour and a half, he noticed her slowing down a bit, perhaps to finally take a break. She had done almost the next third of the book! He hesitated, then typed in the comments, "You're crazy fast at that! And insanely good! Thank you!"

"You're welcome." He desperately wished he could see her face, hear her voice. But for now, this would have to do. If it was all she could handle at the moment, hey, at least they were communicating again!

After a few minutes, she texted him, "Are you okay? No smoking, right?"

He couldn't help but grin, as he texted back, "Do you mean, you actually care? You really like me? You really, really like me! No, Betty. No smoking, I promised. No pills. A bit too much booze for a while, sorry, but hey, at least it was good Scotch and...I'm done with that now, too. How are you? Did you do something mean to my flowers?'

"No. I changed the water for them. They are very pretty. Thank you. I did burn your book, though I'm afraid. The rest of the copy in pink."

He laughed, "Such a pity! It was so pretty, too! Glad you didn't abuse the flowers. Not that I would have blamed you. I was sort of afraid you would find something big to throw at me. That's why I got out of there!"

"I might have."

"Okay. I deserve that. I hear David got abused by my agent? Poor guy! I almost feel sorry for him! First, you slapping him and kneeing him back then and now her punching him!"

"Not to mention, cutting him off!"

"Oh! Wow! Worse than getting kicked in the balls! Same result though, I guess, they still end up blue!"

"Why do you think I stopped editing?"

"I'm not sure. You had to breathe, eat, drink, pee, whatever? You were buzzing along pretty fast there for a long time!"

"You didn't happen to notice what chapter I'm up to?"

He looked back and smiled, "Oh. Right. Almost the end of Chapter twelve...all the good sex stuff coming up!"

"Haha!"

"Can I watch? I bet you're blushing right now."

"Shut up!"

"Funny. That's just what Veronica would say! Before she did something very naughty to poor Dale, of course!"

"He loved it!"

"You're damn right he did!"

She did actually blush. Were they...flirting now? She felt her breath quicken as she read the next passage on her page. It wasn't that she hadn't edited sex scenes before.

Several authors had some kind of sexual liaisons between the main characters and her job as she saw it was to make certain it was in the right place in the story that packed the right punch, that made the most impact.

Surprisingly, Daniel seemed to be telepathically tuning into her thoughts somehow. "I think...there's way too many sex scenes all in this one chapter! It was good to have that one encounter, fairly early on, then of course there should be something just before she"

"Cheats on him. Right. To have more of an emotional impact. I agree. It needs to be right before he catches her with the other man, so he's not expecting it. But you're right. I was thinking the same thing. There's a lot in this part that's not really necessary to show how much he loves her. In fact, less is probably more.

There should be more of his longing, wanting, you write that really well. You know, with her always being too busy for him or something, but he believes she's really working. Until he catches her, he doesn't suspect she's cheating."

"Are you sure you're okay with this? I can change…"

"Veronica? Don't you dare! I love her as she is. She is a fictional character. I already have some ideas how to get inside her head without actually changing the tragic love tale ending, but giving her a little more dignity. IF you're interested in hearing my idea."

"Of course!"

"Just let me keep trimming the fat first. I'll be ready to take a break in about twenty minutes. I need to get to Chapter Fourteen. I'll text you again when I'm there. Feel free to add your own ideas on your drive, of course."

"I will. I'm enjoying watching you at work, though. You're like one of those ice sculptors, chipping away stuff to reveal a beautiful statue!"

"Of Wilhelmina? Or Veronica?"

"Touche! Go ahead, I'm watching. Have fun!"

Daniel started pacing as he watched her go back to work furiously again. He began to get nervous. Would this be it? The last he heard from her? She was kind and friendly now, but why was she in such a rush? Did she have some kind of deadline with Shelly or with her own work and as soon as she was done would she "cut him off"?

Betty put her head down and had the speaker on to read the text to her, stopping to make her adjustments as she went, then went back and forth, re-reading what she had edited to make sure it made sense.

She was surprised she hadn't heard anything recently from Daniel. He had made a few additional edits to his page, then she didn't see anything online or via text for quite a while.

Suddenly, she jumped as her phone rang. It was him! She was rather enjoying the relative "safe" texting. She wasn't sure she was ready to talk to him yet. After only two rings, she saw a text, "Please go outside. Turn right, then walk to your post box and look right again. Then look up."

She followed the directions and grinned, putting her hand to her mouth as she saw an airplane, writing in the sky, "Betty, Call Daniel. PLEASE? I'm SO sorry. I Love You!"

It only took her a second to hit his number.

"Hey! It worked! You...called!"

"Yeah, well...that was...pretty impressive!"

"Good! It's about time. You impressed me, first! You always impress me, Betty."

"Thanks. So…"

"So…"

"You LOVE Me?"

"I do. Very much."

"Daniel, you...you wrote that...on the London skyline? You do realize that people are going to wonder who Betty and Daniel are!"

"Sorry! Should I have said Dale and Veronica?"

"It would have been a great publicity stunt to generate interest in your book!'

"Maybe, but I'm more interested in you right now than any damn book! Please don't go back inside yet."

She saw an Uber pull up and he got out, holding a huge purple teddy bear that struck a striking resemblance to her "Poquito". He walked up to her hesitantly, "Are you mad now because I said that publicly?"

She laughed, as she hugged the bear, "Oh my God! He's so cute! Where on earth did you get him?"

"You can buy anything online nowadays. I got Justin to send me a picture of the original and I searched on Amazon and E-Bay till I saw this guy and knew he was perfect. I paid a little extra to get him next day delivery, but...these I just stopped and got at the store!" He handed her a box of chocolates.

She raised an eyebrow, "Is that supposed to be a Forrest Gump reference? You never know what you're going to get?"

He shrugged, "Not really. I'm not that deep. I was just going for...I know you like chocolate!"

"I do. So...you really, really LOVE me?" the smile had not diminished as she opened the door and led him inside.

He laughed, as he placed the bear and candy down on her table and nodded, crossing his arms over his chest, and nodded, "Uh huh. I do. Very much."

"It's about damn time!"

She walked up to him, and took his hands down then began unbuttoning his shirt. He didn't stop her actions, but took her face in his hands and stepped closer, as she pulled him down to her by his collar, then ran her hands on his chest while they kissed.


	11. Chapter 11

Mister Right Now/Ch 11

Betty slid her hands around his waist, his shirt still hanging loosely, with one button she had given up on undoing in frustration, so she yanked it off, as she pushed him onto her sofa. Daniel didn't even bat an eye at her coming onto him. First, because he wanted her so damn much he couldn't see straight. And second, well, it was **Betty, his BETTY**! She finally, after all these years, clearly wanted HIM, too, so who was he to complain?

He wanted to kiss every beautiful inch of her, to try and make her forget what an insensitive, selfish asshole he had been for so long, to kiss away all the tears he had caused her to shed on his behalf.

"Daniel? What's up? I mean...you're not…"

"I'm not? OH! Wow! SHIT! What the hell? What's going on? I'm...I mean I was…"

She pushed away, "It's me! You don't really want me!"

He hated to see the look on her face, like she thought there was something wrong with her, "Oh, but I do! Baby, believe me I do!"

"Your penis doesn't agree!"

He smiled, pulling her towards the bedroom, "You actually said 'penis'! I could never get you to say it! Remember? You always blushed and acted all cute and embarrassed."

She sighed, pushing away from him, "Daniel...you clearly AREN'T interested! At least...part of you, not as much as you think you are. I'm just...not your usual type. I'm not..."

He grabbed her wrists and pulled her back to him, "Betty, listen to me. I love you. I've been in love with you for...years, now, honey! I DO WANT you, very much. But...I wasn't expecting you to...forgive me, I guess!

I think he's just...surprised that he's getting called into action right now, that's all. He's hiding because he figured I'd be in the doghouse for the next ten years! He didn't count on you being so sweet and kind and forgiving, that's all!

Give me...I mean maybe we just need to talk for a while, like the old days, you know? We always talked a lot before and he'll see he's in a safe place with you and that you're not mad anymore or whatever and then he'll come out to play."

She nodded, trying not to take it personally that he wasn't "ready for action", "So, you're sure it's not that I'm not...what you really want? That' I'm not sexy enough? That I'm not a…"

He took her face in his hands, "If you say you're not a stupid model, Betty, I swear, I'll take back the candy! And the bear!"

She hugged the teddy bear, "NO! Not the bear! He's so cute!"

He laughed, "Okay. Glad to know you like him. Look, I KNOW you're not that, okay? I don't want any damn models! They're boring, and vapid and you're the girl I love! You're beautiful! You're extremely sexy and sweet, too sweet! You should hate me for the rest of my life for the stupid shit I did!

I guess...the reason he's not 'coming to life' right away is because he thinks he should be punished for hurting you! I don't know how to say I'm sorry enough! How CAN you forgive me? I don't think I can forgive myself for what I did to you! A bunch of flowers, or hell, even if I jumped OUT of a damn airplane, I wouldn't forgive me! You have no idea how terrible I feel…"

She sat down on the sofa, resigned to the fact that they apparently needed to talk this out. She sighed, "I know. But...you didn't just do it to me, Daniel! You did it to yourself! You were sad. I missed my friend. We both suffered when you couldn't get over what you thought you saw!

But I know...that wasn't the real you! Not the man I got to know and love during my four years at Mode! That Daniel would have forgiven me, would have asked me what really happened. I think...you had to sort of disappear into "Dale" in order to write him!

And he's a really interesting character in a book. He's still funny and sweet and silly to read about, getting favors under his desk from his assistants in the beginning like...you used to a long time ago. But he's more like the "old Daniel".

It's like you reverted back into your old self in your head anyway in order to write about him in first person. And you morphed...parts of me into what you thought would possibly turn into a woman who was like Sofia, because ...you thought I hurt you and she hurt you, too of course. Then later, you even made Veronica a little like Wilhelmina, because you saw my drive and ambition as something you feared."

He raised an eyebrow, "Should I lay on the couch, doc? I feel like I'm being psychoanalyzed here!"

She shrugged, "It's from reading and re-reading your book so many times! I do know you, Daniel! We may have not seen each other for years, but you haven't changed that much! You can't hide your thoughts from me! Especially not when you wrote them in such great, interesting detail. This book is like your diary. I know you love me. I read it in those pages I read. You poured out your heart and soul to me in the book. Yes, you were mad, you were hurt, but it was because you got it in your silly head that I rejected you! You said, "love turned to hate". But now...you know there was no reason for that. So, I'm hoping that leads us back to...love!"

"You know it does, honey! I do love you. I always have! I feel so happy that I found out the truth after all this time!"

"But you're also afraid of me, or what you saw before in me as someone you weren't allowed to have or supposed to want! In a lot of ways, Dale is more like Henry Higgins and you saw me as Eliza, a woman that you helped to make who I was and therefore weren't supposed to want, so you tried to keep things strictly in the "friend zone' for as long as you could!"

"Henry Higgins? OH….um, the one with the Breakfast at Tiffany's girl, Audrey something, wasn't it?"

"Audrey Hepburn! She played Eliza in the movie version of My Fair Lady after Julie Andrews played her on stage."

"Yeah, I remember you making me watch that one with you. It was kind of funny! The rain in spain, all that stuff. And dancing all night…You're not going to sing, are you? Because no offense, Betty, but…"

She shoved him playfully, and stripped the shirt off him, then stopped herself, "Is this the problem, Daniel? You aren't used to me now. It's weird for you that your "little Betty" is being turned on by you? You were always the one to start things with the women you slept with and when I show you I want you as much as you want me, it freaks you out or something.

You're used to sweet and innocent, shy little Betty. Betty in the poncho, with the glasses and braces...the Betty that you secretly wanted but could never have?"

"Who said I secretly wanted you back then? OH, let me guess, you're my therapist now, since you read my book a few times?"

"Well, that and the fact that I practically lived with you for four years at Mode, then I...still cared about you! Just because you cut me off from your life when you went into hiding like you did didn't mean I stopped thinking about you, stopped worrying about you, calling your mom and your sister, asking about you, Daniel!

They were all worried about you, too! They said you turned into this sort of hermit, writing all the time, and forgetting to take care of yourself while you were "in the zone" or whatever. You're not alone, you know. You never have been!

We all love you and want you to be healthy and happy! You have to stop punishing yourself. You messed up! So did I. I should have come and pulled you out of your ratty robe and made you talk to me like I did when you went into hiding after Sofia dumped you! I was stubborn, too. I was mad at you for disappearing like that and I forgot how sensitive you can be...I let you down. I'm sorry, too, Daniel!"

"Betty, please, for God's sake, you don't need to apologize for anything, honey! I'm the one who...who...okay...that feels ...uh ...yeah …that's really

...niiiiccce..."

She had been kissing him as she spoke softly and started stripping off his pants. As she touched him, he smiled, "Wow! You're really good at this!"

She smiled and her eyes widened as she looked down, "What? Touching you? Or all the psycho-babble? Because I really have no idea why you aren't...OH! There he is! Hello, there! I've heard so much about you, Mister Meade's penis! It's really nice to FINALLY meet you!"

He laughed, "Betty, sweetie, are you really talking to my penis?"

She shrugged, "Why not? I have heard a LOT about him! It's like he's been avoiding me all this time. I want to see what all the fuss is about!"

She chewed on her bottom lip as he started tugging at her blouse, and she wiggled out of her jeans, "Should I...not be so...aggressive? Will I scare him away again? Is that…was that his problem before?"

Once he saw that he had "lift off", he sprang into action, pulling off her clothes. He held her by her ams, leading her into the bedroom, "There's no problem, Betty! You're fine! He's fine! I'm really, really fine!

He was just a little shy and stressed earlier, I think. Performance anxiety and like I said, he figured we were WAY too much in the doghouse for me to need his...skill set! But we can definitely stop talking now and…" he kissed her breasts as he cupped them, frantically removing her bra, "start making love! DAMN! You're AMAZING, Betty!

Do you have any idea how beautiful you are? Please stop doubting me and yourself and..us! I'm sorry I did for so long! But now...I see how perfect we are together, how great we've always been together! I don't want to waste another second of our lives second guessing us! Not anymore!"

"Daniel, what's the rush? Are you dying or something? Please tell me you don't have some incurable disease! That would just be...too…"

"NO! Well, not other than being a lot older than you! I mean...Betty, I am TEN years older!"

"Yes, Daniel. Of course! I know that! It doesn't matter to me! You're still...gorgeous!"

"Thank you. But because of my stupidity we also wasted ten years of time that we might have had together! And now...well, my doctor told me...all this stuff about male menopause and having a baby sooner rather than later if I ever want to be a father. It really freaked me out!"

Betty raised her eyebrows, holding up her hand, and pulling away slightly, "Whoa! A father? Wait, if you think I'm just going to be your "baby mama" right this minute, you can forget it, stud! I have a career! I mean I..."

He rolled his eyes, "Haha! Baby mama? Chill, L'il Kim, okay? Nobody's asking you...for that! It was just sad and sort of...strange, having my doctor telling me I needed to "get busy" and go find my "significant other" if I ever want to have a family, you know?

I realized ...I was never going to find some perfect "Miss Right" out there! I mean, hell, I already found...you and you were the closest thing to a perfect woman I've ever met, but I screwed it up!"

"That's sweet, Daniel, but don't do that! Don't put me on a pedestal again, please! I mean, I'm not evil, either. I'm definitely NOT Veronica! But I'm certainly not "perfect"! Nobody is!"

He nodded, "No, I know, nobody is perfect, of course. Especially me! But...maybe if I play my cards right and don't fuck up things again in some major way for a little while, you'd at least consider me as your...Mister Right Now? I'm not expecting a permanent commitment, especially after what I did...but do you think…"

She smiled, and threw her arms around his neck, kissing him soundly, "Mister Right Now!" Daniel, honey, that's brilliant! That's definitely what you should call your book!"

"Sure, Betty. Whatever you say, baby. But right now...Mister Meade's penis is very happy to make your acquaintance, too, as you can see! Very, very happy! So could we maybe talk about this other stuff later?"

She smiled, chewing on her bottom lip as she pulled her hair aside, kneeling at the end of the bed, "I think that sounds like a great idea. How much later were you thinking? Like...forty minutes or so?"

He cocked an eyebrow, "Forty minutes? You can't be serious! Am I on the clock or something here?"

"No, I just...know you're getting older now, so…"

He narrowed his eyes, "Is that a joke? Please, woman! Have some respect for your elders! Forty minutes! You really HAVEN'T MET me yet, have you, sweety?"

She shook her head, grinning at his exaggerated disbelief of her "underestimating" his stamina then put her hands together, in a praying mode and bowed to his penis, "A thousand pardons, Yoda, Master of sex! Excuse my ignorance at your….um...super penis powers! I meant no disrespect!"

"Haha! You're so funny, Betty!" He allowed her to manipulate and thoroughly enjoy every inch of his penis, but stopped her before she drove him completely insane then flipped her over, holding up her leg, and kissing her calf and thigh, before he hooked it over his shoulder to have better access to her to show her he had plenty of other skills.

Once he had evened out his breathing, he smiled, and added casually, as if they were just talking the whole time, "Because...it has been like, what… fourteen years since we met, right? So...I calculate that should give us, maybe an hour or two for every year we missed out on? At least...to start. Just to try and catch up a little.

Does that sound...good to you? I promise, I'll let you take breaks for food, water, rest, that kind of stuff."

"Mmhmm…I'll...try to work you into my schedule, Mister Meade...mmmm!.." she breathed softly, her eyes widening as he introduced all of himself to her more fully and completely.


	12. Chapter 12

Betty rolled onto her back, stretching lazily as she yawned.

"OW! That hurt!"

Her eyes popped open, and she clutched her sheet to cover her bare breasts as she turned onto her side, seeing she had evidently smacked Daniel in the face when she woke up. "Sorry!"

Naturally, she overreacted in grabbing the sheet and sent poor Daniel rolling onto the floor!

"OW! "Geez, girl! Do I need to increase my insurance liability with you? Or wear...a padded suit around the house to protect me? Are you SURE you're not still mad at me? You could tell me if you were, Betty. I know I deserve it!"

She lay on her stomach, grinning as she leaned down, hanging half on the bed to pull him close enough to kiss, "Sorry! Nope, I'm just...well, still clumsy! What's the matter, Daniel? Those ten years catching up to you?"

He smiled, doing his best Harrison Ford imitation, "It's not the years, it's the mileage."

She fussed over him a bit and he pouted, pushing her away, "I don't need a nurse. It hurts!"

She finally caught on to his little role play and grinned, touching his face gingerly,"Where doesn't it hurt?"

He pointed to his cheek, then his lips, "Here. And...here."

He grinned, and gestured towards his penis, laughing and causing Betty to shove him, "Alright, "Indy"! Very funny! I said I was sorry! And obviously, I'm not used to waking up with a strange man in my bed! Not that you're strange, of course! That's not what I meant…but you know what I mean. It's just very unusual for me to..."

He grinned, reaching up to kiss her again, "You're so cute,

Betty! I love it when you babble when you're nervous, honey!. God, I've missed you!"

"Thank you! I missed you, too. And I promise, I'm NOT still mad at you. That was an accident earlier! Besides, I think ...after yesterday afternoon and last night and this morning ...you've MORE than made up for...a lot of stuff!"

He gave her his lopsided grin, as he jumped back onto the bed, and ran his hand over her bare bottom, "Oh, have I? Well, I guess I don't need to please you anymore then, if we're "even" now, huh, Miss Suarez?"

She smiled, shrugging, as she rolled over, then pulled him on top of her, "That depends. What did you have in mind, Mister Meade? Were YOU going to 'take MY dictation' under my desk tomorrow?"

He grinned, raising his eyebrows, "You really think I WOULDN'T do that if you wanted me to?"

Her cute little giggle drove him crazy, as he "attacked" her yet again and did everything he could think of to make her happy again. He had decided that it was now his life's mission to please this woman who had found it in her huge heart to once again, forgive him being an ass and forget all about his years of stupidity towards her!

It also seemed Betty was intent on proving to him how much she had matured and knew all kinds of things now to make him a very happy man, too! Not that he minded one little bit! Although he did admit to being a little curious about where she learned these newfound "skills" of hers!

Still, the last thing he wanted to do at this point was "stir the pot". Besides, he knew he had absolutely no reason or right to be "jealous"of any men she had chosen to sleep with during those years when he had been hiding out, writing total bullshit about her! He was glad at least a lot of people seemed to think his actual writing was good, so it hadn't been a total waste of time, even if wasn't true! Like Betty said, it was a work of fiction!

He tried to be nonchalant in the way he asked, after he came out of her shower, wearing a towel around his waist, "You know...on the plane here, I read your Letter From the Editor for April. You know, where you were talking about your birthday being the same as Shakespeare's? It was really good!"

"Thanks! So is this outfit! You look...so hot!"

He grinned, kissing her, which led to them returning to her bed, "Thank you, sweetie. So, yeah, I was noticing you mentioned "losing a good friend" or something. Were you…"

She shrugged, "Talking about you? Yes, of course I was, Daniel! You know I was actually supposed to fly back to New York, before I got Shelly's text and came back here.

In fact, I made up this terrible lie just to get off the plane! But I was thinking about it...maybe we could both go back there...together? I really miss my family and to tell the truth, I was going to look you up while I was there, anyway!"

He seemed surprised, "You were? Really? How come? Just missed me so much?"

She nodded, "Well, of course I MISSED you, silly! But I had planned to ask your opinion about editing this interesting book I was given to edit. I was going to ask you what you thought about it and make you read it to show you how much it reminded me of us! And find out...why you left London in the first place!"

He laughed, "Wow! Really? That's...insane! Hmm...let's see, if you had, I would have had to tell you NOT to bother-the writer's a huge hack! Don't waste your time! Just go out with me!"

"Very funny, DB!"

"Now I really wish I would have finished the damn thing years ago so we could have gotten to this point a hell of a lot sooner! I'm not nearly as fast a writer as you are an editor!"

"I get that, though. Writing is hard! You have to feel inspired. You might get blocked and not feel like writing anything for a long time. Then, you look back at something you've written and decide you don't like it, so you delete a massive amount and have to start all over! It can be really tedious!"

"Ha! Tell me about it! You pretty much just described my life for the past six years! Some days I thought I was going nuts, hearing dialogue and descriptions of things in my head that I felt like I HAD to write down to get it out of my brain or else I would lose my mind! Then once I wrote it, I felt instant relief, like I had somehow "unburdened" myself, and put down this enormous weight off my shoulders!"

"I can see that! I know exactly what you're talking about. Writing can totally take over your life. You become like a possessed person, forgetting to eat or sleep!

Editing is so much easier! You already have the main work. You're just "cleaning it up", shaping it. I loved your metaphor of sculpting the ice into a work of art! That was a perfect analogy!"

"I...um...also noticed a lot of really nice pictures of you in the publicity shots in your magazine. With...some very good-looking guys!"

She raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms over her chest, "Yes! So? Where are you going with this, Daniel? You know how that works. I have lots of pictures taken of me to promote the magazine. That's sort of how it works, remember?"

"Sure, of course I know that. But...well, I was just wondering…"

"If I slept with any of them? The answer is, yes, I did. All of them!"

He looked surprised, but rolled his eyes, "You're messing with me!"

"No, I'm not! Maybe! What's it to you, Daniel? It's not like you were here...so what if I DID sleep with every cute guy in London, huh?"

He sighed, knowing his big mouth and jealous streak had just gotten him in trouble, "So...nothing! It's none of my business, I know. Forget I asked!"

"You're damn right it isn't! You're telling me you had NO female company the whole time you were hiding out in your ratty bathrobe back in New York? You just wrote your lies about me and were totally cellibate while you smoked and drank and what, had sex with yourself, Hemmingway?"

He looked slightly amused, rather than annoyed with her outburst. He realized, of course, that he really didn't have a leg to stand on with this line of "questioning" anyway. She was absolutely right; he had no cause to do or say anything about how many or what men she had been with in the past.

It was just that; the past. Besides, it's not like he could talk! She was uncomfortably aware of his crazy sex life when they first met (and before, and for the first three years after!)

He could see she was starting to get annoyed with him and stood to leave the bedroom. He stopped her, holding her closely, as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead, "Betty...wait! I'm sorry! You're right! I had no right to even ask. But what can I say? You know me; I'm...a very jealous guy!

Especially when it comes to who's been messing with "Daniel's girl"! I guess I just don't like to think of you with other men! To be honest, I pretty much HATED Henry!"

She rolled her eyes, but smiled, "You did? Yeah, well, I hated...Trista! She was SO stupid!"

"Who?"

"You're kidding me? You're saying you don't remember her? She was this idiotic girl who made you.."

He smiled, "Now I'm messing with you, Betty. Of course I remember her! Miss Blessing in the Skies!"

"Huh?" 

"Don't ask! I thought it was cute as hell how jealous you were of her! It kind of convinced me you were starting to fall for me a little!"

"I was! But...it also worried me that you were backsliding into your old ways of dating skinny, stupid girls!"

"Be honest. Which part annoyed you more? That I was dating girls who didn't meet your criteria of what's acceptable or...just the fact that it...wasn't you?"

She shook her head, "Fine! You got me! I was jealous, too, okay? That was part of the reason I was too stubborn to seek you out when you left here when I heard things about you "hiding out" or whatever from your mom. I would see pictures of you, out with some glamorous woman and…"

"You got jealous?"

She nodded, "Uh huh. I figured you had moved on and never thought about me anymore."

He closed his eyes, shaking his head, "Really? Nothing could be further from the truth, honey. I NEVER stopped thinking about you! I was just...mad! I got it in my stupid brain that you never felt the same way about me as I did you. I saw you...with that David guy kissing, and I figured you didn't give me a second thought.

I totally convinced myself that I was wasting my time even coming here in the first place and that you would never see me as anything but your old boss and former friend. I gave up on us before I even tried to let you know how I felt! I'm such an idiot sometimes!"

She gave him a sad smile, and squeezed his hand, "Daniel, we're going to be okay now. Look at what we just did. I ALMOST got mad about the jealousy thing but because you wouldn't let me walk away and we talked it out, we figured it out together!

I think as long as we talk to each other about what's going on in our heads we still do make a great team! It's just when we don't talk to each other that MAJOR miscommunication happens! I promise not to jump to conclusions if you don't anymore."

He pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her waist, then kissed her lips softly, "You're right, baby. I promise, never again!

I'll never do that to you! I'll tell you what's going on in my goofy brain from now on and we'll work things out! No more running away! Except...that part about us both going to New York together sounds really good. How long were you thinking?"

She shrugged, "That depends...How would you feel about going there to do a book tour? I found this hot new author I want to exploit in every possible way imaginable! Especially in the bedroom!"

He smiled, "Sounds pretty good to me!"

"Great! I'll work out the details with Shelly and talk to Mr. Dunne and my staff here about taking a leave of absence to promote my new "discovery". I think my new writer might benefit from a "Coming out party" back in the U.S.

We'll market him as "DB" here in the UK, but leak that he is in fact an American author and then later reveal he has ties to New York….let little tidbits out through social media, here and there.

We can eventually end up with a superimposed picture of your skywriting to me and put Dale and Veronica's name on there if you don't mind using our personal lives as publicity. It's up to you."

He made a face, "I'm fine with all of that except the part where you refer to it as my "coming out party". Let's think of something a little less emasculating for the "big reveal", can we, please?"

She laughed, "Really? You mean you don't want your book to be printed in hot pink?"

He closed his eyes, shaking his head, "NO! Definitely not! That was...I would have helped you burn that just for the color!"

"I was just messing with you."

"Good! Not that I blame you for being so pissed at me when you burned it. By the way was that a dig at me for burning your release?"

"Maybe. A little. Mainly I was just furious!"

"Fair enough! Listen, Betty..."

She put her hand over her eyes, "Daniel, please stop apologizing, okay? You were mad, then I was mad. It's done. We're good now. Let's FINALLY move on, PLEASE?

We can't do anything but go forward now, so...there's no reason to dwell on the past that we can't change. We've already wasted way too much time! Especially if you want to be my "baby daddy" at some point in the distant future!"

He laughed, "I guess I could be persuaded to take that under...consideration...at some point in the future, of course!" He raised his eyebrows, grinning salaciously, as he watched her fumble with her robe.

He smirked and tugged at the ties, but she pulled it closed again, "I do think we can milk the personal angle a little when we present it to the press, though. I'm sure your agent will want to play it up as much as you're willing to let her. We can have pictures of us together...instead of me with any other goofy guys!"

"Okay. I don't mind if you don't. Hell, I told myself, I worked with Wilhelmina for four years. I think I can definitely handle working with you again!

Especially now that neither of us is mad at each other anymore. Of course, if you do still need to take out any lingering aggression towards me, I'm sure I can stand some kind of spanking. If you're into that!"

She smiled, shrugging, and making it clear she was checking out his butt, "Thanks for the offer. I'll certainly take it under consideration, _**DB!"**_


End file.
